Stalker of Selene
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: "I want you Serenity." The stalker whispers as Serenity sleeps unaware of the danger. "I will stop at nothing to have you." after the Black Moon Family& Wiseman are gone. Now the Senshi have to face a new danger, one that might cost Serenity her sanity
1. Default Chapter

Prologue.....  
  
  
  
I watched as she paced her room, almost scared. I smiled at the sight she made; her golden hair was tinted with silver streaks and her crystal blue eyes were now silvery blue, a lovely color, I do believe. She wore a seer nightgown that showed off all her important assets. My smiled widen more as she sat down and let her hair down. It cascaded softly around her luscious frame.  
  
Oh yes....she was gorgeous. A moon nymph she is.  
  
But she hasn't sensed me..not yet. No, I'll wait to get her, than it'll just be us....the two of us..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neo Queen Serenity paced her room before she got dressed. She walked out of her room, nervous. She smiles at the servants as she passed by, then her smile would fade as she concentrates on the problems in the Middle East. She walked, going over all her information in her mind. That's when she started to smile. She knew he was there right behind her.  
  
"Hello, love." He purrs softly in her ear than kisses her. "You ready?"  
  
She nods and sighs, "Yes, but the problem in the Middle East is escalating to a point where they would flat out rebel against us." She shook her head sadly. "I don't know what to do about them."  
  
He kissed her again, "Don't worry about it" He moved and took her hand. "I know we'll think of something."  
  
Sighing again she looks at her husband. "I don't know, Mamo-chan. I really don't know."  
  
They heard a noise behind them, the sound of laughter. It had been years after the Black Moon Family and Wiseman have been defeated and once again the peace has been made. At least most of the time it is.  
  
They watched as Chibiusa came running around the corner with Hotaru and the Asteroid Senshi not too far behind.  
  
"Nah, nah, you can't catch me!" Chibiusa sang out and promptly crashed into her mother. "Nah- oomph!"  
  
"Chibiusa, you should watch where you're going!" Pallapalla shouts.  
  
"Come on!" Vesves said, "We still have to study for that test tomorrow!"  
  
Junjun frowns, "Awwww! I don't wanna!"  
  
"Yeah," Cerecere agrees, "It cuts into my flower time."  
  
"If we study now then we can play longer!" Hotaru argued.  
  
"Lets' go, I'm sure we can think of something else." Chibiusa, like her mother, loathed studying for anything. "Gomen ne Mama Papa for running into you." She smiled her best smile, "Ja ne!"  
  
Serenity looks at her husband and he at her. "I swear, she's getting as bad as I was!"  
  
He laughed at that, "But then, however would I have found you, Usako?" They turned and walked away, knowing they had to get down to work, which was depressing. But unbeknownst to them all, somebody was watching and it ain't Pluto.  
  
AN: Yes, I know, it's short and all, but still it is a little unnerving....*Shivers* Ah well. This is to help with my writers block for my other stories. R&R. 


	2. I'm watching you.....

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity was alone in the gardens. Here she was able to wonder around without being bothered by anyone. She sighs as she sat down on a stone bench. As much as she loved her friends and family, they could become bothersome.  
  
*But then again, * She thought to herself, * I'm probably the same way to them. *  
  
She looks at the water fountain, listening to the quiet rushes of the water as it moves endlessly over the crystal like stone figures in the fountain. She had always thought that this was the best place to be when you're tired of the showy life that she has to lead. Here she had no obligations to anyone but herself. Here she can be herself and not anyone else. Not the Queen of the Earth or Moon, not the ditzy clumsy, Usagi, as she was known to be before, just Serenity.  
  
She also contemplated on telling the Senshi and her husband about her going back to the moon for a little while, just in case they might get worried. She knew that in the years that have passed, they had begun to suspected that she was more powerful than she had lead on.  
  
She knew the question would arise one of those days, on whether or not she had allowed the Black Moon Family to invade their world, killing millions of their people, when she could've stopped it.  
  
There she is, such a lovely creature she is. Oh, how I want her. Her light that shines so bright in the dark coldness of the universe, the light that brings comfort to all. Yes, I see...she's doubting herself now.  
  
Poor, poor Serenity. She needs comfort but has no one to comfort her. Yes, I want to hold her close, feel her body next to mine, and tasted those sweet lips of hers, and make her mine, but no, she belongs to another yet I still want her.  
  
This madness that they call obsession has taken control of me. It makes me scream at night when I want her near, it makes me crave her touch if she was there, it makes me go insane when I see her in the arms of another...that man, Endymion, her husband, King of Earth. The pansy. I care not for him or for her bodyguards, whatever they are.  
  
All I want is her, and her alone.  
  
Oh, look, she looking around as if she would find someone. Heh, heh, heh, as if she could find me. Keep looking my little bunny, keep looking. For where I see you, you can't see me.  
  
I would love to stay and gaze at my frightened little rabbit longer, but alas, I cannot, cause even stalkers have day jobs..and maybe night ones to. I blew her a kiss, adieu, my little bunny, adieu.  
  
Serenity shivers as she looks around the garden. She stood and began to leave even though she didn't want to, she felt as if she had to leave. She had the strangest feeling that someone had been watching her. That's when she shook her head at such thoughts.  
  
*Getting paranoid, eh, Usagi? * she thought to herself. *Need to quit hanging with Haruka. She's rubbing off on me. * And with that thought she went inside.  
  
  
  
I'm back, my little rabbit. I could never part with you that long, no, I had to see you again. You, who are of light, oh, how I dream of taking you into my arms feeling your skin against mine when we are together, feeling your sweet little mouth on me.  
  
Yes, I want you, I want you very badly, but I'm willing to wait. I'm a patience sort of person. I will have you Serenity, you will be mine and mine alone.  
  
I smiled at the thought, yes, they would cry for their missing Queen.  
  
Heh, Heh, heh, heh... I will have control than. And no matter what they say, I will never let you go.  
  
No, no, no, you will always be mine.  
  
I watched her sleep next to that wimp, Endymion, oh how I detest that name and that face. How I want to scream at you, for hurting her in ways she doe not understand you miserable little prick!  
  
How dare you even call yourself a man. Ha! I'll be more of a man than you'll ever be, you fagot!  
  
But ah.my lovely little moon nymph, I will always love you the way he can't. I want you for both your mind and body and then some.  
  
Yes, my delectable beauty, soon, we shall be together.  
  
You and I...forever, with out the world to bother us.  
  
You'll see, after a year or so, you'll find out that it's not so bad being with me. And once again, I must leave your side, my lovely temptress, for if you awaken to find me here with you, I'm sure you'd kill me, my still ever so dangerous bunny.  
  
I leaned over-ever so carefully- and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
Oh, what pure bliss, ever if only, for a moment or second.  
  
She stirs, I must take my leave now. Adieu, my little moon nymph, adieu, until we be tighter again.  
  
And once again I leave my little rabbit to her fate with that dickless prick she has for a husband.  
  
It makes me frown now to know that she truly is in love with him and not me.  
  
I shrugged as I hid among the trees, no matter, she shall be mine, after that she will love me and only me!  
  
AN: Talk about insane! Yikes! I know, I know, we moonies are obsessive but this is a little too much. Heh, heh. Oh well R&R. 


	3. Has Heaven lost it's angel?

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Serenity showered, she had this unexplainable feeling that she was being watched. A blazing blush crept up to her normally pale cheeks; turning them into a red cherry color as she realized how vulnerable she was.  
  
Sighing, she shook her head and turned off the water.  
  
* This is ridiculous! * She thought angrily, There's no one here but me! * she then slid into her tub and drifted off to sleep...  
  
  
  
I chuckled a bit as she looked around for me. No, no, no, my little rabbit. You will not find me here. You may search everywhere but you'll never find me.but in a few days, it will matter not. For you will be mine and no one will take you from me, my moon nymph. They will never take you away, for you are mine and mine alone.  
  
I watched as she unwittingly revealed herself to me as she steps into her marble tub. Oh what merciful heaven that has lost it's angel? An angel who blessed every day just with her beautiful voice and gentle heart? My haven from the traitorous world in which she dwells.  
  
Oh, my angel does sleep. I must go to her to kiss those sweet honeyed lips for which I longed to hear my name from them.  
  
I stand over her, my sweet Serenity.my temptress. She's so close, so unaware of my presence that it makes me wonder if she'll know me when she sees me?  
  
"Usako!"  
  
Damn, her husband calls. I take one last look at my angel. Alas, once more, moon nymph, I must flee and leave you to your fate with Endymion. I blew her a kiss. Adieu, my sweet, adieu.  
  
Endymion came in only to find his wife slumbering soundly in their tub. He kissed her awake and she smiles at him.  
  
Endymion, king of Earth, how I despise you! You, who had once abandoned her, now have her.  
  
As much as I dream of having her to myself; I equally dream of killing you. Your blood spilling onto my knives or swords. Your dying breath cursing me for making her mine. Yes, I will make her mine and in that I will destroy you!  
  
AN: All chapters may be short. 


	4. Reveal: Stalker's code name

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Serenity looked around, searching for the eyes that gaze at her; watching her every movement.  
  
The Senshi noticed that their Queen had been acting differently. She was more nervous than usual and it seemed that she was scared of something. So they sent, Luna, Artemis, Haruka and Michiru to see what was wrong with their friend.  
  
They went looking for her and stared with her bedroom.  
  
"Serenity?" Michiru calls softly.  
  
No answer from the other side of the door.  
  
Luna and Artemis pawed at the door. "Some thing's not right." Luna announced, her whiskers winching. "I don't hear or smell anything from her room."  
  
Haruka opened the door and found it in shambles.  
  
It looked as if someone had struggled against another person.  
  
The sheets were twisted; there was clothes, pieces of paper, items from the bathroom, glass, and pieces of pottery, stewed around the room.  
  
"Luna! Artemis! Contact the others and the police!" Haruka ordered.  
  
"Yes, right away." And Luna and Artemis dashed out of the room and ran to find the others yelling all the way, "The Queen's missing!" Luna had yelled.  
  
"She's been kidnapped!" Artemis shouts.  
  
Back in the room Michiru found a note on the balcony. Curious, she opens it and reads it's contents.  
  
Haruka was looking around elsewhere and found a ski mask next to the bed. She stares at it hatefully until she heard.  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
She swung around towards her lover's cry and went over to her. "What is it Michi?" She asked her quietly.  
  
Michiru didn't even reply only handed her the slip of paper that was left.  
  
Haruka frowned at her, wondering what could be wrong, just as the other Senshi had arrived.  
  
She read it out loud, forgetting that they were there.  
  
Endymion,  
  
Your wife is mine, now and forever and I will never give her back! Never! She is mine now. Oh, but don't worry, I'll treat her as if she is my wife. Funny how this turned out, my enemy. I have your girl and you have nothing.  
  
Black Phoenix  
  
  
  
Endymion stares at the writing after having snatched it from Haruka and read it over again. The others watched him closely as they saw him pale to almost a ghost white color. His lips were thin and pale as the words seemed forced out of his throat, "Black Phoenix." 


	5. Black Phoenix's Sweet Torture

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Who is this guy?" Rei asked her king.  
  
It was after the police had come and gone, the senshi were in thee library where they handled their private business. At the moment they were now able to think straight since Serenity's disappearance. It proved to them that peace would never be a sure thing, even in their hometown.  
  
Color had yet to return to Endymion's face. His eyes seemed dazed as if gazing off in the distance, instead of what was in the room. Finally he pulls a glass of water to his colorless lips and took a sip of it. He dully noted that he was still shaking, still worried and scared for his little rabbit.his Usako.  
  
"Mamoru-san," Rei looks at him, using his other name before he had became king.  
  
He looks up at the raven-haired woman. " Hai?" he says.  
  
She sighs. "Look, we all know you are worried about Usagi. We are too, but we need to know what and who is the 'Black Phoenix'?"  
  
He nods, still in his daze, "What I haven't told the police is," He looks at them all before going on. "I know who the Black Phoenix is."  
  
A gasp came from some of the senshi. He knew who their enemy was!  
  
"Who, Mamoru?!" Haruka demanded, "Who has taken our koneko-chan?!"  
  
He sat back, tired and weary, and looks at them. He knew that this was a secret that no one was told of, not even his father knew of Black Phoenix, for his mother, Gaia, had planned it that way so that only she and he knew of his existence.  
  
"The Black Phoenix is a secret agent for Earth back during the days of the Silver Millennium." He began, "He was sent out to spy on other nations and planets so we would know what we were up against if we went to war with other planets." He sat up a bit, feeling a little guilty but pressed on, "The only people that were suppose to know about him was my mother and I. But she hadn't told me until the day before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. But by then, he had been locked away into the sleep of death after he sold us out to Beryl. And since then, and for all I know, he had been that way for thousands of years."  
  
There, it was done. Endymion sat back once again, thinking of why Black Phoenix had taken his wife.  
  
Setsuna looks at him curiously, "I had no idea that that was happening." She announced, "How could he have slipped through the cracks like that?"  
  
He frowned and thought about what his mother had told him about this strange man. "I'm not sure." He admitted, "It has something to do with the fact that he is a top knot soldier that had showed up one day. He had the ability to hide in shadows and he is able to fight very well. From what mother had said, he had studied all types of fighting skills and moves like a ghost"  
  
Ami thought about that as she typed it in her computer. "I've found no record of him in any era or time period." She closed it and frowned unhappily, "It's like he had never existed before he showed up at your palace."  
  
He only shrugs, "That's the point, Ami, nobody knows who he really is!" He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and shook his head, "The armies back then had no record of him, in any country, there is no known information about him." He scowled a bit, "Hell, we don't even know his name."  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
Serenity awoke on the floor, her hands tied as were her feet, bound together. She realized after a moment that she couldn't see and it was cold. After that, she also realizes that she could not talk either, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of the ball or whatever in her mouth, it wouldn't move.  
  
"Ah, my sweet moon nymph." She heard a male voice say, "You are now finally mine!"  
  
She felt his hands touch her hesitantly, as if afraid he'd break her.  
  
*Let me go..please! * She begged silently in her mind.  
  
But of course, the plea went unnoticed by the man as he began to explore her body. She felt his rough has handle her body both roughly and yet..tenderly.  
  
That's when she felt his tongue caress her right breast as the other tenderly molds to it and began to massage it.  
  
Serenity couldn't help but cry. Crying because she didn't know where she was, crying because she had been taken against her will to another place. Crying, because she was blindfolded, tied up, and naked on a cold floor. And finally, she cried because her body was enjoying what her mind and heart found revolting, distasteful, and sickening.  
  
That's when he stopped touching her, much to her relief, and took the blindfold off, saying, "I want you to know who is making love to you."  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, he took off the blindfold.  
  
She opened her eyes, then immediately closed them again. Until she was sure that her eyes had adjusted, she opened them again.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that it was neither dark nor light. An odd mixture of something in between, it was, at least she thought so.  
  
The second thing she noticed was him.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Man, Am I evil or what?! *Hysterical laughter * You thought I was going to tell you, eh? Well, no, nany, nany, boo, boo! Well looks like you're going to have to wait to see who he really is! *Snickers * R&R or no more chapters! Don't think I would? Oh, you are so wrong! 


	6. Stalker's name....Revealed

AN: Black Phoenix belongs to me, The young woman, yep, she's also mine. Sailormoon characters? Not mine. Sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young woman wandered into a busy city. The first thing she noticed was that the city seemed.different then it should have been. Though everyone was moving at the right speed as they hurried along the streets getting to their appointments, she couldn't help but notice that they seemed sluggish as if the life went out of them.  
  
Shaking her head, she headed for the palace; it was time to visit an old friend.  
  
It had been nearly a week since Serenity's disappearance. The Senshi had to keep up with the politics while some of the other senshi searched for their friend. It was sad indeed, for they couldn't find her power signature and Endymion and Chibiusa couldn't feel her in their souls.  
  
They were slowly giving up hope, even Pluto, the Time Senshi could not see where she was in the timeline.  
  
This is the scene that the young woman walked into. People scatter about the palace, as if they did not want to see this new stranger. She asked a maid where the Senshi were.  
  
The maid told her and went about her business.  
  
The woman smiled briefly and then left.  
  
  
  
*** The man, he was hansom, as well as built. He looked no older than twenty- four or more. But in her mind she felt as if he was older than that, way older.  
  
He had long dark brown hair that was cut in a short style; he also had dark blue eyes that seemed fathomless as if you could be drawn into it.  
  
Only one other man had those eyes, that she knew of. *Mamo-chan *  
  
*** The young woman walked down the halls of Crystal Tokyo's Crystal Palace, where the most powerful beings this side of the galaxy or universe, lived. She shook her head,  
  
*Their security sucks! * She thought, laughing a little at it. She knocks on the door and waited for a reply.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She opens the door.....  
  
*** Serenity stares at this strange man that had kidnapped her from her home and tied her up like an animal.  
  
She glared at him angrily, *How dare he lay so much as a hand on her?! * She thought infuriated, *Doesn't he know that if she came back with so much as a bruise on her body that he would be killed?! *  
  
He leans over her, staring into her beautiful eyes. Those eyes that he had longed for to look at him with such passion and heat, now glares at him angrily. * No matter. * he thought as he kissed her cheek. *She is mine now and I'll never let anyone take her from me. *  
  
"I'm going to take the gag out." He whispers, almost seductively, " And when I do, it wouldn't matter if you screamed or not because no one would hear you."  
  
Then he began to undo the buckle for the gag and took it out. As soon as it was removed, did she stretch her mouth. It looked like she was imitating the tin man, from the wizard of Oz, and it would've been funny if it weren't so sad.  
  
After that she remained silent, for she knew what he said was true. She had not heard the city sounds and so she knew she would never be found if she screamed. So she opted to wait..wait until she could leave.  
  
He smiles at her, not a friendly one at that, " Good girl, Serenity." He cooed. "Now all you have to do is go along with everything I say and you'll live to see another year."  
  
*A year?!* She thought frantically, *No! I will not stay her with you! *  
  
But even as she thought that, she felt his hands, the finger tips, dance along her collarbone softly and his other hand played along her upper thigh, a few inches away from her golden/silver treasure that only Mamoru had access to.  
  
She swallowed like it should've hurt, as he began to suckle her right breast again and again his hands molded to her other breast. She hated herself then, taking pleasure in this act that was rape. Her mind wasn't willing and neither was her heart, but her body was ready and waiting for it all. Her heart had sped up as well as her pulse.  
  
She found it sickening that this was happening to her as her body responded eagerly to the man's minstrelings. She refuse to let out a moan that was building in her.  
  
*Dear gods! * She thought panicked* I'm enjoying this! * She felt tears build up in her eyes and fell silently away. *No! I won't betray Mamo-chan! I won't! * She promised feverishly, because she was losing it now.  
  
"Who are you?" She whispers, chocking back a sob.  
  
He looks at her and smiles almost sadistically. He was enjoying himself. He didn't mind that she would hate him or that she would love him. He just wanted her, very, very badly. He cocked his head to the side, looking at her. He thought she was so beautiful with the sadness in her eyes and the tears made them sparkle.  
  
*So lovely. * He thought, bringing up a hand to caress he cheeks, touching some of the tears, which he licked off his fingers, slowly and deliberately so she would be watching him and his every movements. Oh, he was going to have fun with this.  
  
"My name is...Ryuu..Chino Ryuu.." He smiles again. "But people know me as the Black Phoenix."  
  
AN: Ok, Who's the chick at the palace? And does she have any connection to this? Find out next time......R&R 


	7. Too Bad She doesn't know......

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
The Senshi looks up at the young woman, and didn't recognize her.  
  
"Who are you?" Michiru asks, rising like the others, just in case this was an attack.  
  
The woman before them looked to be about twenty or so, her hair in the royal hairstyle, two buns on either side of her head with pigtails that stopped at her lower leg. Her hair was both black, with a silvery blue and navy blue. Her eyes were silver with gold lining her pupil and she had arched eyebrows. Her skin was dark but had this weird glow to them, like Serenity had when she was in princess form and it seemed as if she had been made up of moonlight.  
  
"I am that which bathes in the darkness of the moon." She said as if it was a code.  
  
Automatically the Senshi, and Endymion replied, "We are those that bathe in the light of the moon and glorified it"  
  
She smiles, *So, they didn't forget that. *  
  
"I repeat, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Serenity." She answered, "I've come to see Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
They all seemingly blanched. "Who are you that bares the royal hairstyle of the Queen and bares the name as well?" Setsuna demanded. She really didn't know who this stranger was.  
  
"As you should know, Pluto, I am the last of my kind." Serenity shrugs, "I am a black lunarian, and you know how rare we are."  
  
That's when they noticed her ears were pointy with an earring in it.  
  
"I don't remember seeing any of your kind on the moon." Endymion said, looking the woman up and down. "In fact, most lunarians that I've seen are actually pale or have a tan, but," He gestures to her, "I've never seen those of your color."  
  
She shrugged, "Well, it shows you how rare we've gotten over the years." She only stared at them as she spoke. " Black Lunarians live on the dark side of the moon. Rarely do we make contact with those that live on the light side."  
  
Ami tilts her head to the side as she analyzes the woman. "So, your kind cannot stand the light?"  
  
Serenity scowls at the Senshi of water and ice. "No, we just don't usually trade that much or needed that much from you. How else did you think your Moon Kingdom even got off the ground?" She asked, "Because we helped the first Serenity."  
  
"Ok," Makoto said, "Now, how do you know about us?"  
  
"That's because I used to *work* for you or, Queen Serenity."  
  
"As what?" Rei also looks the woman up and down; she wasn't too pleased. "A maid?  
  
"No, a spy, busu."  
  
"How dare you call me a bitch!" She screeched standing up. "It is you who should be afraid of us!" She pointed at Serenity, "You who bear the name of which you don't deserve! You're a freak of nature!"  
  
Serenity just stares at her, "And you're not?"  
  
Rei nods, "Exactly."  
  
She shook her head, "Then you are delusional. Of course you're a freak of nature..by human standards." She smiles a little, "But of course, you don't have to call me Serenity, since it's obvious she's missing." She told them changing the subject, "But I can help you find her."  
  
They all stood or stand up at this remark. "You can?!"  
  
She nods, "Code name: Kuroshi. Mission 6029: Find Rabbit." She smirks, "Catch ya later, Senshi."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Serenity awake on a bed, finding that she had been bathe and was dressed in a simple white gown with no sleeves. She sat up and listened hard, listening to see if he was gone.  
  
The house remained silent. She got out of the bed and opened the door a bit, looking to se if he was there. He wasn't, so she crept farther into the room, going steady just in case he hadn't left.  
  
*That guy is nuts if he thinks that I'm going to stay here! * Now all she had to do was concentrate on the door, it was only a few feet away. *Yes! * She thought happily, *I'm almost out of here! *  
  
"Where are you going, my little moon nymph?"  
  
She froze, *Dear Gods! No! * She cried out in her mind. He was there, right behind her.....she could feel his body press up against hers, as he locks her in his embrace. She turned around and faced him.  
  
Ryuu knew she went for the door. He knew what she was going to do, he just wanted to catch her before she opens the door to give the illusion of almost escaping. He looks down into her beautiful silvery blue eyes and saw fear. Fear of him..and this brought him pleasure. Pleasure in the fact that he was in control of her life now, that it was he she would have to depend upon, not that prick Endymion.....the ass hole.  
  
He brought his face close to hers, her lower lip trembled as he kissed her, long and slow. And to much of her surprise he was actually a good kisser.  
  
*No, * She took a firm grip of her control, *I will not let my hormones control my action, no matter how...pleasant they are! * So she bit his tongue, hard. Hard enough to cause it to bleed.  
  
But unfortunately for her, he enjoyed the pain. He moaned, getting hard at the feel of her teeth biting into his tongue. He drew back to look at her. Her lips, still lovely, had a bit of his blood streaming down to her cute little chin where it became a droplet and splashed on her pure white gown. Her eyes blazed with anger so hot that he wondered briefly why he wasn't set on fire.  
  
*But then again, I'm already burning..burning to have her. *  
  
He also wondered briefly what she would look like if she was in pain.  
  
Would she cry and let the tears fall to the ground with her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkle?  
  
Or would she stick it out and give him nothing but those cool silvery blue eyes?  
  
Would she fight back and hurt him?  
  
He smiled at the last thought; yes, he wanted that one. And he knew just how to do it too.  
  
He pulls her away from the wall and forced her to the ground, nearly throwing her there. Serenity let out a little yelp of pain as her body made contact with the hard wood floor. That when he began to beat her. She fought back, like he knew she would and reveled in the pain of it all.  
  
For him, pain and pleasure had no boundaries, it was all the same to him in his mind.  
  
He holds her down and looks at her face. Her right eye began to swell a little, taking the form of a black eye. There was a cut on her cheek that went diagonally from the corner of her left eye to the end of her nose, bleeding so that only some of the blood trickled down. Her pale throat now carries his fingerprints for he had tried to strangle her. Her arms had little purple and black bruises on them.  
  
He on the other hand had scratches from her nails (Sharp little devils, eh?) that were bleeding as well. But other than that, he looked the better of the two.  
  
"Yes," He whispers, his voice thick with arousal, "just like that. I want you to try and get away from me while I rape you."  
  
His words made Serenity's very soul shiver. Wasn't there anything that deterred this guy?  
  
It was like throwing rocks at a tank, unless.  
  
But before she could do pretty much anything, she felt his hands move up her gown. She squirmed away from him, crawling backwards.  
  
"Now, my little rabbit, comes the fun part."  
  
The way he said that made her blood run cold.  
  
*'Fun part?' * She thought frantically as she tried to fight him off, *Fun for who!? *  
  
"Leave me alone!" She shouted at him. Normally she was able to back an ordinary man's neck with out hardly trying, but this man......he was different and stronger than your average Terrain.  
  
She went back to struggling as she felt him move up and smack her across her face. Her head snapped to the other side and she was seeing stars for a moment.  
  
That's when she felt him......him inside of her and at the same time, lick her blood off her cheek.  
  
"NOOO!" She screams out, but is now powerless to stop him as he forged his way into her, over and over again. She couldn't stand it.  
  
She was crying now, "Stop! Please!" She begs, but her begging and pleading fell to deaf ears as he sought nothing but his own desires.  
  
"Oh yes.." He breathed, his breathing was ragged as he came close to the peek of his climax.  
  
And for that moment, he savored the feeling of being inside of her.  
  
The feel of her inner walls clutching him tightly.  
  
He savored the feel of her thighs, they were like silk to him.  
  
But most of all, he savored the taste of her blood.  
  
The metallic, yet sweet taste that was uniquely hers.  
  
He shudders a bit as his release came and hers did not. But her didn't care, all he wanted was her and now he had her.  
  
*I have her and now you don't Endymion. * He thought about his former prince with disdain. *She's mine! All mine! And I'll never give her up! Never! *  
  
His thoughts were so violent towards the king of Earth that he clutched his prize as though to keep others from taking her.  
  
***  
  
*No! * Serenity wept after he left her in the dark room, locking the doors after himself.  
  
She was in the corner, still with blood on her and......and his semen in between her legs.  
  
She felt sick and dirty, so dirty. She constantly rubbed her hands over her arms trying to get the dirt off of herself so she could feel clean again. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks, her nose was running a little, she rocked back and forth, praying, praying that someone would find her and take her back home.  
  
*But what will Mamo-chan think if I became pregnant with Ryuu's child? *  
  
That single thought terrified her and made her cry all the more and she prayed even more, prayed even harder than she had ever done before.  
  
Too bad she doesn't know that the gods were on vacation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Honestly, I didn't want to put something here but let me say this, Serenity, you know, the black one? Will from now on be referred to as Kuroshi (Black Death) K? Ryuu Chino means dragon of blood or dragon of the blood. K? R&R 


	8. Vindictive brings the deals

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroshi looks over Crystal Tokyo, the city was still busy, as it was during the day, and still equally beautiful too.  
  
*And somewhere out there, Serenity is being held captive and taken advantage of. *  
  
She allowed her face to grow blank the more she thought about the Queen's condition when she would returns.  
  
*She won't be the same. *  
  
She looks over at the senshi with Chibiusa and Endymion. They were telling her something good, at least that's what Kuroshi thought, because the little twelve year-old smiled.  
  
*Fools.* She thought bitterly. *Have they no idea how long this could take? Or what condition she might be in if she even returns home alive?*  
  
"Kuroshi-san."  
  
Kuroshi looks over at them. They didn't have to whisper, she would've heard them anyway. That and besides the fact that she was ignoring them in the first place, she didn't really care what they were saying as long as she finds Serenity, she'll get her wish. With that in mind she turns towards them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm..." Chibiusa looks up at the woman, clearly a little frighten by her.  
  
*Good.* Kuroshi thought, *It just might keep her on her toes. *  
  
"You wanted something?"  
  
The girl's red eyes looked uncertain as she shifts a bit. "How are..are y-y- you go-going to find Mama?"  
  
"First of all, little rabbit," Kuroshi began, "never stutter. At this moment you don't really need to do so, but practice that. A ruler doesn't stutter because it's a sign of weakness."  
  
"What does that suppose to mean?" Cerecere asked, looking from her meek princess, which was very unusual, to the black lunarian.  
  
The other asteroids and the Senshi stares at the woman. "Yeah!" Junjun chimed in, "Are you saying we're weak?!"  
  
Kuroshi looked at them, slightly amused by their little tempers.  
  
"I would say yes you are, but that would be bias of me, wouldn't it?" She smirked at the little girl, "But I say it because it's true. Leaders, normally among themselves, always, whether in times of peace or war, look for a weakness in each other." She shrugs carelessly, "Something I've observed back then, but it holds true to today."  
  
"Why are you so mean to us?" Pallapalla asked staring at her a little angrily.  
  
"Let's just say, the White Moon Kingdom didn't like me so I don't like it."  
  
Chibiusa cocked her head to the side, "Why?"  
  
"Chibiusa," Michiru chided, "you don't ask someone such a personal question!"  
  
She bowed her head, "Gomen ne. But I was just curious, Mama never said anything about black lunarians and.ummm.I've never seen one." She looks up at her, "I don't think I can tell the difference between you and anyone else from Earth."  
  
Kuroshi nods, it was understandable, her long hair hid her ears so no one around her would ever find out.  
  
"There's a difference other then our skin color, Chibiusa." She told her and moved back her hair, "See, my ears are pointed, that's the way you can also tell who's a half breed or not if you can't tell by skin."  
  
"You look like an elf or fairy!" Vesves exclaimed.  
  
Junjun nods still stunned by the ears, "Are there anymore of you?"  
  
"Of me?" Kuroshi shook her head, "I'm the last one.maybe."  
  
Endymion looks at her strangely, "Why do you say that?" He asked, "You told us that you are the last one of your kind and now you say you might be the last one?"  
  
"I came here looking for Serenity after my two thousand..or nearly three thousand years of sleep from the moon." She told them, "It might be possible that some of my people came here, disguised as humans. This sort of has something to do with the pact that the first Serenity made with us when she first arrived."  
  
"What does that mean?!" Setsuna asked a little pissed.  
  
She was the fucking Guardian of Time, damn it! How could she not have known of this?!  
  
"Maybe I'll tell ya, maybe I won't."  
  
"Why's that!?" Haruka cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Because I'm just that vindictive." Kuroshi told her, "You have me working for you, so in return I expect something back. Something that Serenity could consistent to."  
  
"So, when this is over, you want a private audience with her?" Minako shook her head, "Not bloody likely."  
  
"Then I will find her on my own and I won't give her back." She stated looking at her nails coolly, "There are a great many places to hide on this planet as well as the moon and several other places as well, it would take you many, many years to find us."  
  
"You wouldn't.." Rei began.  
  
"Oh, but I would," she told her nodding her head with an evil little smile, "remember? I'm just that vindictive and to top it off, I know the stalker's real name. Heck, I've had chance to fight him and all." She would've laughed at this moment but didn't, "for me, it's a win, win situation."  
  
"Alright, you will have a private audience with her." Endymion told her.  
  
"Helpfully she will recover quickly to give it." Kuroshi mutters.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Chibiusa asks curiously. "Is something bad happening to Mama?"  
  
Kuroshi didn't deny it, she just stated, "She's not going to be friendly to pretty much anyone after this. She'll be hurt both mentally and physically. She wouldn't want to see anyone."  
  
Tears filled the little girl's eyes and fall down her cheeks. "Why?" She cried, "Why is this happening?!"  
  
No one answered her for a moment. They all stared angrily at Kuroshi as Endymion picked his daughter up and hugged her. Rei, Michiru and Pallapalla, tried to soothe her.  
  
"Maybe if you pray, the gods will answer us and protect her." Kuroshi heard Rei say.  
  
She couldn't help but chuckle at that statement.  
  
"What's so funny?" Junjun, Haruka, Makoto and Rei asked at the same time.  
  
"What you've said Rei, the gods will answer our prayers." She shook her head, "Hasn't anyone told you that they don't care anymore?" She asked, "They are gone, they left and went on a vacation. The gods that we knew are selfish lot. They only care about laying with you. So giving prayers to them is useless."  
  
"Why are you so cruel!?" Hotaru asked looking from her distressed friend to the woman.  
  
"Because I can be." She answers, "And because it's the truth. The gods don't answers prayers anymore."  
  
"Bitch." Makoto spat.  
  
"Damn straight." She turns away from them, "Ja ne."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yes, Kuroshi is bitchy because she doesn't like them to much....well, maybe. Any way R&R. 


	9. Whips & Songs

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
*Oh no!* she thought as she heard the sound of his feet walking towards her room, *He's coming back! *  
  
The door opened and light spilled in. Serenity curled up into a ball, hoping, at least that he would go away and leave her alone. *No!!! * She let out a sob as she felt his arms come around her.  
  
*Please! Leave me alone!*  
  
She wakes up again after having been knocked out, finding herself naked and strung up like a Christmas turkey. Her arms were tied and was above her head, while her legs were not tied.  
  
*Maybe,* she thought groggily *maybe I can get free.. * But her thoughts were interrupted as Ryuu comes into the room.  
  
He wore only pants, no shirt, no socks or shoes. In his hands were a whip and a blindfold. Serenity's eyes got wide as she saw the whip.  
  
"No..." she whimpers.  
  
He looks at her. *So lovely... * He thought, as he looks her over.  
  
Her hair, that had once been in the traditional hairstyle was now gone, leaving her hair cascading down her back, pooling a little at her feet.  
  
* So beautiful, my moon nymph is. * He thought again savoring the scene. *Such fear in her eyes...so..so incredibly beautiful.* He frowned a little at the blindfold in his hands, no he wanted to see her pain and fear. She was just too beautiful not to see such expressions.  
  
Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw him uncurl the whip and prepared to whip her.  
  
It bit into her flesh in a hot white pain and it was then that she opens her mouth and screams.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Endymion looks up from his book. He thought he had heard something..or someone screaming, but it was distant and far away.  
  
That's when he felt it....for only a second the searing pain that his love was going through and then just as quick as it had came, the link was gone, leaving him alone and sobbing quietly in the room.  
  
Unfortunately for him, a certain black lunarian heard him, crying and went to see what was wrong.  
  
Kuroshi found Endymion with his face in his hands, sobbing like he had lost something so dear that it hurt; hurt a lot.  
  
She walks over to him and touches his shoulder and actually kneeling beside him, comforting him. But nothing would stop his tears, so she did the only thing she could do.  
  
Use her gifts to help him.  
  
Every black lunarian has the gift of voice. They can use it to charm anyone into anything they wanted or soothe an unruly child or a vicious beast, just by using it. Though it doesn't work on each other, it works surprisingly well on Terrains and the white lunarian if they haven't reach full maturity.  
  
So she began to sing to him, as if he were, but a child.  
  
Come with me, I'll make your Dreams come true,  
  
I'll shelter you From the Cruelties of The world.  
  
Come with me, I'll help you Through This world.  
  
For tomorrow Brings a new Day,  
  
I'll stay by your side Always.  
  
So, Come with me, I'll make your Dreams come true,  
  
I'll shelter you From the Cruelties of This world.  
  
I'll stay by your side Through Thick and thin  
  
I'll never leave you Alone in this world.  
  
Now, close your eyes, I'll protect you From harm.  
  
Don't worry, You're safe With me  
  
So now dream Of good things, Dream of life,  
  
You will see Come morn, That everything Will be Alright.  
  
So sleep, Sleep, my friend Another day waits For you.  
  
Endymion looks at her, he felt the sadness that was raging in his heart calm down at the sound of her voice.  
  
He had never heard such a beautiful melody since the Star Locket he had given to his Usako and she had given it back for him to remember her by.  
  
He still had tears in his eyes and another sob escaped from his partially parted lips.  
  
Kuroshi stood up and held him while he cried again. She stroked his head, almost absently, humming her tune over and over again, trying to calm him down.  
  
Of course, this was a mistake, cause this was how the Inner and Outer senshi found them.  
  
They had felt an energy pulse and great pain like Endymion had, then the energy pulse.  
  
They had followed it to it's source.  
  
"Get away from him!" Rei yells at Kuroshi.  
  
Kuroshi made no arguments, just simply gotten up, still humming her tune but nearly without magic.  
  
Ami had her little mini computer, scanning for the energy pulse.  
  
"So?" Michiru asked, "Where did that energy pulse come from?"  
  
"Her." Ami said motioning to Kuroshi, "Somehow she is causing it."  
  
Kuroshi stopped humming, "Of course it came from me." She said like everyone should've known it. " I was singing. Black Lunarians have the power of voice, simply put it, our voices are magic if we will it so."  
  
"And charm anyone to do what you want." Hotaru finished, her violet eyes flashing from Endymion's confused looked to the black woman. "What were you doing to him?"  
  
"I was comforting him." She answered, "I heard him crying, no matter how softly, and came to see what it was about." She shook her head and folded her arms, "What did you think I was doing? Seducing him?"  
  
"It was a thought." Minako said coolly, "That you would do something like that, after all, your females are known and prone to charm a man or woman, by any preference into doing whatever you want." She shrugs carelessly, "I didn't think you would want to comfort him."  
  
Kuroshi raised an arched eyebrow, "And I thought the senshi of love, would find love or be a whore." She smirked, "Sorry, my bad that you aren't."  
  
Minako was both embarrass and angry.  
  
"Whatever." Haruka dismissed it all, "What are you doing about Koneko- chan?"  
  
"Well, I think it will take longer." She answered, "I have to be able to win his trust to get to her."  
  
She winced at the sight of the woman after she had been beaten. "But..you will not like it."  
  
"What happened to her?!" Makoto demanded.  
  
Kuroshi shook her head, "You'll see, if she's healed that much."  
  
And promptly walked away, living a still slightly confused and worried Endymion and an upset blonde with the others wondering what had befallen their friend.  
  
  
  
AN: The song is something I made up, so yes, it belongs to me. It's called Protector's Lullaby. Cute huh? Well R&R 


	10. What Next?

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity curled up into a tiny ball in the living room. He had no longer tied her up or locked the doors anymore. She was too dependent on him to even think about running away. Because she didn't know where she was.  
  
She looks at the couch where he slept at the moment and dared not to try and kill him because he would only stop her.  
  
*I wanna go home. * She whimpered in her thoughts and rocked back and forward slightly.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Serenity jumps up and hides behind the couch. Ryuu gets up and walks to the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me you baka!" came a female voice.  
  
Serenity watched him smile briefly as he opens the door, "About time Li." He complained a little, "We were going to starve up in here!"  
  
That's when she saw her. A black woman with long silver hair that pooled nearly around her feet. She wore a skimpy looking outfit that was a black short skirt, and a black tank top that stopped just above her naval. She had black army boots on and around her neck was a black velvet choker with a silver heart on it.  
  
Serenity looks up at this woman with pleading eyes. The woman ignored her and teased Ryuu.  
  
"If you get tried of her, try a little dark meat" She smiled at him, "I'm free."  
  
Ryuu frowns a little, "I won't tire of her." He glances at Serenity. "But I might want a little taste of something new."  
  
She grinned, "Maybe, but here's the food I promised to bring." She walks out and comes back with bags and bags of groceries. "Come on and help me. There's more in the car." And so the two went back and forward, getting the food.  
  
After that, Li kissed him in a slow and lingering kiss then smirked, "Something to remember until my next visit." And then she left. Ryuu had a smile on his face. Oh, he wanted her too.  
  
But at the moment, he was satisfied with his moon nymph.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Kuroshi sat in her room, at the palace, planning on what to do. Phase one and two were done and now all she had to do was get Sere out of there.  
  
She mulled over how she would go about this. She wondered briefly if she should pull the Senshi into this than shook her head,  
  
* No * She thought, *They're too emotional to held this at the moment. Especially the hotheaded ones. *  
  
There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She told the person as she worked on something.  
  
"Ms. Kuroshi?"  
  
She looks up to see one of the maids, "Yes?"  
  
"The King and the Senshi would like to see you. They want a report on your progress to-to-"  
  
The girl's eyes filled with tears as she began to cry. "To save our Queen."  
  
Kuroshi got up and comfort the crying maid by humming, "Don't worry, I'll get Serenity back."  
  
The girl nods and smiles a little, "Thank you." She sniffs and left.  
  
Kuroshi just shook her head; she hated having to report to someone on a daily basis.  
  
*On the moon * She thought annoyed as she head towards the library. *I didn't have to go through this shit. *  
  
She knocks on the door then opened it without being told to, she was in no mood to placid the Senshi or Endymion. She didn't want to hold their hands while they cried; she was doing the best she can.  
  
She is the best spy there ever lived so they needed to shut the fuck up and leave her in peace.  
  
"Sarah, haven't I-," Michiru stopped as Kuroshi walks in.  
  
"Yes, we've been waiting for you." Rei said coldly.  
  
"What news do you have for us?" Endymion asked anxiously.  
  
"None." She told them. "I will not report anything to you I may work for you at the moment, but you're not going to hear anything until I'm finished with this mission."  
  
"And leave us to worry?" Minako asked, "Over whether or not that our friend is dead."  
  
"If she were dead then I would not still be here." Kuroshi told them, "I would've collected my payment and leave."  
  
"Do you really think that we would let you get paid when she lies dead in a coffin?" Haruka asked angrily, "I don't think so."  
  
Kuroshi narrowed her eyes. "You will have to pay me either way, whether it's money or a life, you will pay."  
  
"Are you threatening us?" Makoto asked.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time I've done so." She told them nonchalantly, "At any rate, this meeting is pointless and it takes away the amount of time for me to carefully plane the retrieval of your Queen, so I will take my leave."  
  
"Wait."  
  
She looks over her shoulder, "Yes?"  
  
Endymion looks at her with those stormy blue eyes of his, "Is she.is she alright?"  
  
Kuroshi didn't speak for a while. Then said, "Why don't you be kidnapped by a madman who believes that you belong to him and then get tortured because he thinks you're beautiful when you cry or scream." Then she left.  
  
***  
  
Serenity was left alone, crying once again as questions ran through her mind.  
  
*Why? * She cried, *Why did she leave me here? Why didn't she take me too? *  
  
But once again, the door opens and Ryuu was standing there. "Moon nymph, it's time to eat." He said.  
  
She looks at him with wide eyes, she never trusted him. She couldn't.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" He asked, his voice soft and quiet, "Or would you rather we..." He trailed off, knowing she would do anything not to let that happen.  
  
Before she left that room she prayed to the gods again to help her.  
  
But still, no one has told her that the gods were not home.  
  
AN: Kind of dull huh? Well, it gets better later. Ja ne R&R 


	11. Kuroshi To the Rescue!

AN: Don't own Sailormoon Charaters. Do own Kuroshi, Li, and Ryuu. Thank you  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroshi sat quietly in the little park that was in the palace, listening to the stream trickling over the rocks. She slowed her breathing trying to clear her mind and body to prepare her for her mission.  
  
She would have to be quick and yet careful in getting Serenity. She pushed all thoughts aside, even the mission and calmed herself down.  
  
At the moment she was wearing her exercise outfit, which was a black sports bra with the white letters that said' Everlast' and white trimmings as well and spandex black pants.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rei was not happy with the way things were going, neither was the Inner senshi or Haruka.  
  
"I say we go in there and make her take us with her." Rei mumbles.  
  
"There must be a reason that she won't take us." Ami reasoned trying to placid her friends.  
  
"Yeah, so she could take all the credit." Minako mutters. "And make us look weak!"  
  
"Yeah and maybe take Koneko-chan away too." Haruka added.  
  
"Let's go!" Makoto states.  
  
No matter how hard Ami had tried, she couldn't stop the five from charging into Kuroshi's room.  
  
"Hey?" She heard Rei say, "Where the hell is she?!"  
  
"She's gone already." Minako said a bit sadly.  
  
Ami thanked the gods that Kuroshi was already gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Once again, Ryuu had Serenity tied up in the living room. She had two black eyes, a swollen lip that was cut, bruise that decorated her body as well as fingerprints around her throat, and a few cut here and there.  
  
Ryuu, himself, was fine, naked, and definitely ready to take her when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He called out.  
  
"It's me you baka!" came the reply. "Open up." Ryuu smiles to himself, *Why have one when you can have both?* He thought devilishly and opened the door.  
  
Standing there was a very surprised Li.  
  
She smiles at him and petted his manhood, "Waiting for me?" She winked, "You shouldn't have!"  
  
Ryuu closed his eyes briefly, and let out a low moan. "Oh, yes." He whispers.  
  
Li walks in and sees Serenity, barely conscious and bound on the floor.  
  
"Poor baby." She said and bends down to check her over, "Couldn't take it, huh?"  
  
"Don't worry about her." Ryuu told Li, "She'll heal."  
  
Li nods and flicks a long strand of silver hair behind her shoulder. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
He grins, "I have a few ideas." He kisses her and then walks towards the bedroom, "I have a few toys I want to show you."  
  
She smiles and walks right after him.  
  
Serenity saw the woman look at her and leave. There was something familiar about her, but she couldn't quit understand what it was. *But at least I can rest. * She thought wearily and closed her eyes falling deeply to sleep.  
  
After a few hours Li walked out with out a single drop of blood on her. It had been pretty good sex, but it wasn't the best she had.  
  
She sighs inwardly, *Too bad I had to kill him. * She thought a little sadly, *He would've made a great companion or toy. * She looks over at Serenity who was still unconscious. *Well, rabbit, it's time to get you out of here. *  
  
She bends down and undone that ropes and gag, then wraps her up in a blanket and carried her out to the jeep.  
  
As she walked her appearance began to change.  
  
Her silver hair turned black with a silvery blue and navy blue. Her eyes turned from golden-brown to silver with gold lining her pupil.  
  
Her outfit that was a mini skirt with a spilt and silver looped belt, some black hiking boots and a black tube top with a black jacket over it, remained the same.  
  
Li was now Kuroshi.  
  
*I'm going to have to really get a big fat check and my wish, damn it! * She thought annoyed.  
  
AN: More to come, I swear! Until next time...R&R 


	12. Lullabies/ Follow orders!

AN: *Bows * Thank you, thank you for the reviews. *Grins * Yes I have written another chapter just for you guys, though it was before I looked at the reviews. And Yes, the songs belong to me! Yes, they're mine, mine, mine, mine! Hehe, enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroshi parked in the garage and shut the door. She went around back and picked up Serenity, who was bundled up in the blanket from head to toe.  
  
She carried her to the elevator and road it up all the way to the top.  
  
  
  
*** The Senshi waited nervously as the elevator doors opened. They stared as Kuroshi breezed past them and walked towards her room, carrying the bundle with her.  
  
Rei blinked then scowled, "Where are you going?!" She yells after her. "Where's Usa-chan?"  
  
But Kuroshi ignored the angry senshi of fire and war and proceeded to go into her room and close the door.  
  
Endymion went after the black lunarian, and banged on the door. "Kuroshi!" He calls,  
  
"Open the door!"  
  
But there was no reply, only singing can be heard from within the room.  
  
"Gods blessed the moon.  
  
The moon blessed you.  
  
Out of all in the land,  
  
The moon loves you  
  
And you love the moon,  
  
Gods blessed the moon,  
  
And Gods bless you."  
  
The phrase was repeated over and over again. That's when he couldn't take it any more and using his master key(which comes in real handy at times) and opens the door.  
  
His eyes fell on the bed, his breath caught short. He paled to a pasty color as he swallowed thickly, seeming to feel sick as well as horrified.  
  
The other Senshi ran to see what had stopped Endymion from venturing inside. They too, heard Kuroshi signing, and went to check it out. And they too, saw the same thing as Endymion and were sick as well.  
  
For laying unconscious, shaking, battered, bruised, bleeding, and naked, was their dearest friend, and Endymion's one true love, Serenity.  
  
"Hey, why is everyone standing there?" Chibiusa asked as she and her senshi walked down the hallway, staring at the others, who were still pale. "What's-" She was now at the door, and ran inside screaming, "Mama! Mama!"  
  
Tears fell from her crimson eyes, faster and faster, with each step she took. It was only then that Endymion went after his daughter. Picking the little pre-teen up and holding her, comforting her.  
  
By now Kuroshi was singing a different song. Her hands ran over Serenity's cuts, healing them after a moment.  
  
"Let me help." Hotaru whispers.  
  
It was then, and only then that Kuroshi looks up at her audience. She knew that they had been there, but never said a word. She had reasoned,  
  
* If they wanted to see her, then they will. Idiots.*  
  
She looks at Hotaru and nods only once. The young woman came to the bed and started helping heal her friend and Queen and all the while, Kuroshi's eerie song drifted through the room, and throughout the palace.  
  
"Moon - na - loo - na - loo - ral  
  
Moon - na - loo - na - li  
  
Moon - na - loo - na - loo - ral  
  
Hush now,  
  
Don't you cry,  
  
For the Moon is  
  
High in the sky,  
  
Moon - na - loo - na - loo - ral  
  
Moon - na - loo - na - li  
  
Moon - na - loo - na - loo - ral  
  
That's the moon's lullaby."  
  
Hotaru looked tired as she healed Serenity's wounds. Kuroshi paused and looked at the girl, who's normal pale skin was now a little more paler than usual and sweat drenched her forehead.  
  
She beckoned the child closer, placing her hand on Hotaru's forehead, making her sign, briefly appear. "Get some rest, all of you." She told them. She herself was tired and weary. "I will stay with the Queen, so she'll be alright."  
  
"No, I'll stay with her..please?" Endymion looked pleadingly at his wife's form on the bed.  
  
Kuroshi shook her head, "Gomen nasai, Endymion, but I can not allow that." She told him.  
  
"Why not, damn you?" He was getting angry.  
  
Kuroshi, for her part didn't give a shit if he was mad or not. Her body and mind screamed for sleep. "Listen," She said and got up, "I don't want to have to remove you all out of here, by myself but I will." She glanced at the bed, "Come with me."  
  
They found themselves, in the library. Kuroshi, stood while the others sat.  
  
"Why don't you want us in there?" Haruka demanded, "We're suppose to protect her, damn it! Why are you keeping her from us?" A lone tear fell from Haruka's eye. "Why?!"  
  
Michiru comforted her lover and held her. She too had tears.  
  
"We were suppose to protect her!" Came Haruka's muffled voice, "Damn it!"  
  
"If we had only been on guard.." Minako shook her head, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Rei comforted the girl, tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Kuroshi waited until they had calmed down somewhat. "She's not ready to see you." She announced, "I'm doing this for her. She is not ready to see anyone at this moment." She shrugged, "Hell, she might block out everything, even memories of you guys. Physically, she'll heal, but slowly. Mentally.." She looks away briefly then back at them, "It's hard to say. You've got a fifty/fifty chance of her remembering you or the abduction."  
  
"What can we do?" Endymion asks softly.  
  
"Never call her moon nymph or rabbit." She answered, "Those were his pet names for her. She'll hate it as well." She looks squarely at Endymion, "You especially have to be careful, Endymion, because you're a man, and I don't think she'll like you too much after she wakes up."  
  
Endymion and the others began to protest.  
  
"Shut up and listen." Kuroshi snapped, "It doesn't matter whether or not she loves him or that he's her soul mate, damn it. She would rather not be around him period because he is a male., you know, the one with only one x chromosome?"  
  
She rolls her eyes, "She will not trust him anymore, she will be wary of his every movement. Got it? So all you have to do Endymion is to gain her trust again. Show her that you wouldn't pull her into a bed and ravish her and all."  
  
He turned to a shade of crimson when she mentioned that. "Uh-.."  
  
"Don't deny it, Cape boy." she smirked, "You know you want to, but hold that in check, until she makes the first move."  
  
He blushed even deeper. "Uh-."  
  
"Oh, and one more thing," Kuroshi headed towards the door, "When this bullshit is over, I expect to be paid, damn it. Or I will take her away." And with that she left them alone.  
  
AN: Yes, I know she is really mean, but she's cool! Until next time....R&R 


	13. Starting to heal shadows

AN: Gomen ne, minna! I haven't updated in a while, you know, with clubs and music and other stories which I seem to be having a familiar writer's block... (Very, very strange isn't it?) Well, I'll tell you this, this chapter is going to b a little boring but it has to happen for great things to come! R&R Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Serenity sat in the parlor, thinking about the past month when she was held in that cabin. It had been a week since she had came home. The media went crazy with the story since she had returned.  
  
These days she spent more time with her daughter, her friends, and most of all Kuroshi.  
  
Kuroshi has yet to tell her why she rescued her or why she was still hanging around. She was shocked when she found out the Kuroshi was a black lunarian, which was rarely seen in the Moon Kingdom. She also learned that Kuroshi wasn't the black lunarian's name, but she wouldn't tell her what it really was.  
  
Serenity picks up her teacup and takes a sip of the sweeten peppermint tea and sighs. She wished that she could be with her husband, Endymion, but lately, he's been away. She saw him now and then in the palace, but now he's hardly ever home.  
  
*Doesn't he want me anymore? * She thought sadly. *Does he think that I'm tainted? Is that it?*  
  
She remembered that Ami, the senshi of ice, had told her after she had checked her out that she would be able to have more children if she so desired.  
  
There was a knock at the door, snapping the regal queen from her dark musings.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Kuroshi walks in towards the queen. She still wore her hair in the same hairstyle as the queen. She wore faded blue jeans and a black shirt with black tennis shoes.  
  
"Kuroshi," Serenity smiles at her, "what a pleasant surprise." She gestured to a chair on the other side of her. "I thought you went out or something."  
  
Kuroshi shook her head, "No, it was nothing like that."  
  
Serenity eyed the other woman who mirrored her. "So, what is it that you want of me?" she asked.  
  
Kuroshi looks down and seemed to blush. (If you can tell a black woman is blushing)  
  
"Well, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." She told her, "It's sort of a tradition on the moon when a black lunarian lives on the white side of the moon. Sort of an unwritten law."  
  
"So, what is it that you want?" She smiled at the woman, "You saved me, whatever you want will be grated as long as it is within my power to do so."  
  
"Well, you see..." She began nervously...  
  
  
  
***  
  
A shadow watches them as they talk. It is intrigued by what the black lunarian was saying to the white one.  
  
***  
  
Kuroshi told Serenity exactly what she wanted and Serenity obliged.  
  
"But under one condition." Serenity told the black lunarian. "Tell me, what is your real name and what are you to the Moon kingdom?"  
  
Kuroshi consider this then sat back down. "My name is Serenity." She said, "And I used to be a spy for your kingdom as well as my own."  
  
"Serenity?!" Her silvery blue eyes widen, "But-but only those from my family have that name and the hairstyle."  
  
Kuroshi chuckles. "True, but mine have been around longer than your family." She sighs, "To tell you the truth, I am the supposedly last of my kind, so you understand why my request is very important."  
  
Serenity nods, "True, so, why is your name Serenity anyway?"  
  
Kuroshi shrugs, "Why is your name Serenity as well as your daughter's?" She retorted.  
  
She shook her head and dropped the subject.  
  
Kuroshi looks at her watch, briefly, and stood up. "I'll see you around." Then left the queen to her musings.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside, a sinister shadow plots against them, knowing that this might destroy them all if not physically then mentally or emotionally it will.  
  
Laughing insanely the figure disappears back to write down and plan more.  
  
AN: What the..? What is that thing? I'm the author and even I don't know! Hehe.... Until next time......R&R 


	14. Why can't the dead die?

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed . Gomen ne, minna-san for not posting lately, had a bunch of tests to take and study. Well, this will be a bit short so don't kill me.  
  
Disclaimer: read chapter one or two for it. Cause I'm too broke to even disclaim anything. Kuroshi(i.e. Serenity/the black one!/ ) belomgs to me. The bad sadistic, and totally obsessive guy, Ryuu Chino, is mine as well.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She curls up into a small ball. She was afraid....so afraid.  
  
*Is he really dead? * She wondered as she looks around her room, *Kuroshi said he was...but..* She shivered at the thought.  
  
  
  
***  
  
He opens her balcony window and walks in. *Mine....* He thought insanely, *You're mine! *  
  
Serenity opens her eyes and starts at him.  
  
"No.." She squeaked, "You're dead! You're dead!"  
  
A smile spreads over his face, "Am I, moon nymph?"  
  
***  
  
Just then a scream broke through the palace. Endymion shot straight up and ran out of one of the guest rooms and towards Serenity's scream.  
  
He was met by the Sailor Senshi, the Asteroid Senshi, and Kuroshi, who held a Hi-Power Browning in her hands.  
  
She looks at them and opens the door. They all looked in; the room was once again a mess.  
  
The covers were on the floor, paper was being blown everywhere, and the balcony windows were wide open.  
  
She shifted her eyes and saw a huge shadow standing over Serenity's quivering figure.  
  
"Leave me alone!" They heard her say. "Please.."  
  
Kuroshi and the others went into action.  
  
"Auk roy tai san!" Rei shouts and throws it at the shadow.  
  
It turns and looks at them. "There's nothing you can do now, sailors."  
  
Kuroshi fired a single shot at him. "Get away from her now." Her voice was so cold it made most of them shiver.  
  
That's when they saw it; the blade in his hand.  
  
"I'll kill her before you can ever have her!" He tells them and raises the dragger high in the air.  
  
At that moment, Kuroshi shoots him, five times before the blade fell and his body landed on Serenity, making her scream.  
  
She continued to scream even after the body had been removed from the room.  
  
Endymion tried his best to consol his poor distraught wife.  
  
Finally she went down to a whimper and a few sobs as she snuggled up closer to him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kuroshi and the other Senshi were in another room with the body. She had told them that there was only one way to deal with his body.  
  
They'd have to mutilate it, which all the sailors wanted anyway.  
  
After hours of cutting hacking and basically destroy his body the hard way, they were finally done.  
  
Dried blood spotted clothes, a bit sweaty, tired but done.  
  
  
  
Or so they thought....  
  
  
  
AN: Well..! Is Ryuu Chino really gone for good?! Well Serenity ever be the same? Will Endy, aka Cape Boy ever get some again?! 


	15. The Shadow An Attack

AN: Been a while so hope you like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity tossed and turned, her dreams that were once sweet had turned into something foul and sickening that it forced her to awake with tears streaming down her face. She covered her pale face with her hands, covering her muffled cries.  
  
*Again! * She thought sadly. *Again and again, I am plagued by these dreams from hell!*  
  
She looks at her balcony door, which is locked by both mechanical means and magical.  
  
*When can I ever feel safe again? When can I sleep without fear? * She lies back down, and turns her back to the windows.  
  
  
  
***  
  
A figure watches the class with great interest.  
  
*Did they truly believe that it's safe? * The figure wondered with an obvious grin. *Do they not know that the worse is yet to come? That they, the Solar Sailor Senshi, are about to be witnesses to a brand new era that would rock the entire galaxy-or their part of the galaxy? *  
  
With a smirk, the figure vanishes.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kuroshi awoke quit suddenly from her dreams. She looks towards her window where she could see the half moon in it. Something was wrong, but she couldn't quit tell what it was.  
  
Tilting her head tot the side she tried to get a feel for what was happening, but she could not.  
  
*Something * She thought as she lies back down, *something is not right. Something big is going to happen..but what? * Leaving on that note, she fell back into her dreams of the past remembering the old forgotten kingdoms and a forgotten past.  
  
  
  
***  
  
A little ways down from her parents' room, Chibiusa, also, wasn't having a restful sleep either.  
  
She had tossed and turned in her small pink bed, trying to sleep, which was unsuccessful. But that's when she heard it, a scratching sound or a shuffling sound, in her room. She frozen, her large red eyes were open as she tried to make, whoever in the room, believe she was asleep.  
  
Hearing nothing more and wrote it off as some mouse or something, Chibiusa sat up and looked around her dark room.  
  
Shadows danced in her room, away from the moonlight of her window. But there was something there. In the room with her and it knew that she wasn't asleep.  
  
Slowly she moved and turned on her lamp. At this moment, she wasn't looking ahead, but at her lamp as if she didn't want to look, but she would.  
  
Turning her head, she looked at the foot of her bed, before crying out. There at the foot of the bed was a black man with eyes glowing, blood red and in his hands , he held a blade with an evil intent in his mind.  
  
She let out a loud scream as the man, who was six foot one, pounced upon the bed at once.  
  
She was small and quicker than he, head for the door, with an intent to flee.  
  
She wretched the doorknob but to her dismay, the door was lock, from the outside, today. She pounded on the door, her eyes over flooded with tears as her cry for help, seemingly fell to deaf ears.  
  
***  
  
Upon hearing the noise and commotion, Serenity, who had failed to find any peace within her dreams, and Kuroshi, had been walking and heard the noises.  
  
Quickly, they moved to check on their friends, who in turned, did not go back to sleep but stayed up and went with them.  
  
Once they reached Chibiusa's door, the noise level increased, putting the fear in everyone's heart to hear the girl's scream nearly tore them apart.  
  
Serenity tried the knob, but found it lock.  
  
Kuroshi, who was more direct than even the hotheads in the group, kicks the door opened and they all rushed in the room.  
  
Chibiusa was on the ground, crying and yet making no sound. The black man with the red eyes was gone and the window was open, as the moonlight filled the room as well as the light.  
  
"Chibiusa!" Serenity and Endymion, rushed towards their beloved daughter, who was curled up in a small ball in a corner.  
  
Serenity hugged her daughter as Endymion and Kuroshi, with everyone else, inspected the room.  
  
Kuroshi stood out on the balcony of Chibiusa's room. Her eyes seemed black in the moonlight as he eyes searched the land and the surroundings.  
  
It was then that she noticed something that was out of place. She went over to it and picked it up.  
  
A single blue rose.  
  
She stared at the rose as if it was something alien to her and not common. Her mind filled with possibilities. *Who could have done this? * She wonders and looks out over Tokyo once again, twirling the rose in her hands. *This rose.back home it meant something.. * She looked up at the sky, where she had once lived. * What was it? * She thought with a little frown adorns her features.  
  
"Kuroshi!"  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Serenity, " Can you come here a minute."  
  
"Sure." She said and hid the rose in her robs then quickly turned to go inside, but felt the silent eyes that watched her move back in to soothe their minds.  
  
***  
  
The shadow watched as the black lunarian returned to them with a slight smile on his lips.  
  
He had seen her take the courtship flower and that made him feel good. With one more glance that he casts over his shoulder, he left them to figure out the mystery that fell upon them.  
  
As he left to his home, he thought briefly of the pink haired girl with red eyes as well. She had been fun to terrorize, though she was really in no real danger-He smiled, *Well, maybe not from me. *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yep, that's it for now. So, Ryuu is supposedly dead....so who the hell is this guy? R&R if you want the next chapter! 


	16. Reminiscing

AN: Hope you like this chapter! Maybe a little short though. Don't own Sailor Moon Characters, but I do own Kuroshi, Evil, Evil psycho Ryuu and the guy that was in Chibiusa's room and any new character from here on out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroshi allowed her mind to wander as she worked out in the gym. Ever since last week, the Senshi had been very alert and paranoid. Of course she found some amusement in it, but she still can't help but wonder who left the rose. This, of course, made her think back to the time on the moon and before she became a spy.  
  
That was interrupted by.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" A voice asked, cutting through her thoughts.  
  
Kuroshi stopped hitting the punching bag, which fell apart, to see the owner of the voice.  
  
"What do you want, Haruka?" She asked annoyed.  
  
Haruka held her hands up, as if to say, 'hey, I'm innocent'. "What's up with you? You're periods' on or something?" She grinned, "You beat the hell out of that thing!"  
  
Kuroshi didn't even feel like it today and left the room saying, "You would wish it was a period."  
  
After her shower, Kuroshi went to her balcony and looked over the city as the sun began to set.  
  
* It's beautiful. * She thought and leaned against the railing, * But not as beautiful as home.. *  
  
She bit her lower lip. She remembered what it was like to live among the shining throng that enraptured the Terrains so.  
  
* Ha, what a joke. * She thought bitterly, *Especially for people like me. *  
  
  
  
*~*The past *~*  
  
The fire raged into the night like a star that shined bright among the darkness of space. Inside, a little girl about four or so was wide awaked and crying holding her stuff cat tightly as the smoke threatened to end her young life. She had been awakened by the screams and shouts that came from outside and found that a billow of smoke had surrounded her as well as the heat of the fire.  
  
She tried to rouse her sleeping maid, Anah, but it was no use, the elderly woman had died in her sleep.  
  
The girl coughed harder now than before, she couldn't breathe! She couldn't see!  
  
"Mama! Papa!" She screams and coughs. "Where are you?"  
  
She made her way towards the door and down the hall. Her home was going up with her inside it. "Help! Please!" She cries.  
  
She trips and falls, hurting her poor little feet on the hot floor.  
  
Just as she thought that her life was over, a pair of strong hands picked her up and carried her outside.  
  
"Are you ok, little one?" A gruff voice asked her.  
  
She coughed a bit before answering the man. "Mama! Papa!" She sobs.  
  
"It's alright little one." The man tries to soothe the child.  
  
A servant that had escaped the flames hung his head and said, "The Lord and Lady have not come out yet.." He hesitates and looks briefly at the child. "We believe them to be dead..sir."  
  
She looks up at him. The man that had saved her was cover in soot and his golden hair, which she had only seen on white lunarians, was also dirty and messy. His red eyes were tried and weary, as if he had been on the run for his life.  
  
She noted that he had this pretty ring on his hand to signify that he was a married man.  
  
"Does she have any relatives on this planet?" He asked the same servant.  
  
The servant shook his head, "None.only an elderly grandmother on Pluto that is sickly at the moment."  
  
The man sighs then finally nods as if coming to a decision. "Fine, I'll take her back with me."  
  
And that was the turning point on little Serenity Trinity's life.  
  
  
  
After given food, a bath and a really big shirt(it looks like a dress on the girl!), Serenity found herself standing outside of an inn, with the man who she now calls 'Ori' since she couldn't say Orion.  
  
Orion Looks at the little girl, "You're going to ride with me, ok?"  
  
She nods.  
  
"What's your name little one?" He asked, because no one had yet to tell him or anyone in his group the child's name.  
  
"Serenity Trinity." She answered quietly, still unsure as to how to talk to him.  
  
He looked slightly surprised at that but then smiles at her. "I'll call you Renity, so I won't mix you up with my own little girl. Her name's Serenity too, like her mothers."  
  
Renity nods, "Ok."  
  
He picks her up then got on his horse then waited as his men got on theirs and then they set out towards home.  
  
Queen Serenity awaited the arrival of her husband with her daughter, Princess Serenity, who was only six years old, along with the older Senshi and the younger ones.  
  
There was a huge celebration as the kingdom welcomed their king home.  
  
Orion waved at his people as he led his group towards the palace. He really wanted to see his wife and child again. But a glance at the little girl in his lap told him he had someone else to worry about. * Poor child must be terrified. * He thought as Renity looked at the cheering crowds.  
  
*Why are they so loud? * She wondered. She held her newly washed stuffed cat closer, as if it would give her some type of protection. *Why don't they just go away? *  
  
But at the same time she was surprise at how many there were. So many white lunarians in one place and so very few of her own kind that they were few and far between in the crowds.  
  
Queen Serenity saw her husband stop in front of the palace. She waited until he was off his horse to greet him but was very surprise when he helped a little four-year-old down from his horse. Even more surprising was that the little girl was a black lunarian. Very rare on their side of the moon, and also, she seemed to be mixed as well since her hair was three different colors; black, navy blue, and silvery blue and the fact that her eyes were a silvery blue too. She noticed that the little girl clutched her husband's hand like it was a lifeline.  
  
"Serenity, love." Orion greeted, kissing his wife.  
  
"Papa!" little Serenity pounced on her father, who let go of Renity's hand to catch her.  
  
"Sere!" He kissed her cheek and held her, "How's my little girl? Getting in to trouble while I was away?"  
  
She shook her head, sending her golden curls flying. "Uh, uh, papa." She smiled but soon noticed the black lunarian child that hid behind her Papa, wearing a big shirt that went down to her knees, clutching a stuff red cat.  
  
"Who's that Papa?" She asked pointing to the little girl.  
  
"Yes, Orion, who is she?" Elder Venus asked.  
  
"Why don't we go inside and eat first?" He evaded the question, "I'm sure it's dinner time."  
  
"Ok, but you're not getting out of this, Orion." His wife told him, "Come on girls, it's time to eat."  
  
As much as Serenity loves her daddy, she loves food too. "Yeah!!!"  
  
Orion let his daughter allowing her to run ahead while the younger senshi chased her. He started to walk in when he noticed that Renity wasn't following.  
  
"Come on, there will be more food inside." He smiled, "And we'll get you a pretty dress and a room, just for you, Renity."  
  
She nods and grabs hold of his hand and they walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yes Neo Queen Serenity's Daddy has red eyes. I thought it explains why Chibiusa had red eyes. *Smiles* Anyway, yes, Kuroshi was raised with Serenity and the other senshi. Why don't they remember it? Cause I said so and also they can't remember much from their past lives. In this story, the time when Beryl attacked, Serenity and the senshi were twenty-five, Endymion was twenty-nine, and Kuroshi was twenty-three....and I'm getting ahead of myself .. Gomen ne. well r&R 


	17. Dreams, Presents, and Angst

AN: The long awaited chapter.  
  
Check Chap 1 for disclaimer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroshi fell asleep in her bed, not bothering to get undress or to at least get under the sheets.  
  
Today had been a taxing day with having to watch Chibiusa and the other children, than was offered a job as a spy, again, but had declined.  
  
She was surprised by the amazing amount of energy that Chibiusa had.  
  
*She probably gets it from her mama. * She thought sourly, remembering all the times she heard Serenity screaming and yelling and running all over the palace when they were little.  
  
Of course, she never had any fun. From the time she turned eight, she had been training to become a spy or a soldier. The military leaders found that she was very useful since King Orion had died a couple a months back.  
  
She rolled over and closed her eyes, determined to get some sleep. But even in her dreams, she was haunted by the King's death.  
  
***  
  
Unknown to Kuroshi, a man watched her sleep, as she tossed and turned and occasionally whimpered in her sleep. He felt a smile tug at his lips. Yes, he would get her.  
  
He looked down at his hands that held a special gift for her.  
  
Quickly, so as to not be detected, he jumped into her room, making sure to be quiet as to not awaken her. He left his gift and quickly left. He had to hurry it wouldn't wait much longer.  
  
***  
  
But too bad for them all as the shadow watched amused at this. He was right to wait, it would make them relax more so he could sneak in later and get the rabbit.  
  
He frowned, he'd have to do something about that prick of a husband she had and her guardians; not to mention the black lunarian. She was the most dangerous on of them all. She'd have to go first.  
  
But not yet, at the moment, he was highly interested in who it was that was in her room. Maybe he can use it to his advantage...  
  
  
  
***  
  
~*Dreaming*~  
  
Renity walked down the hallways of the palace. She was now eight, and was looking for Ori to play with since no one wanted to play with her.  
  
She walked towards a half-opened door, her ears twitched a little as she her his voice. She peeped through the creak and watched as he talked to a man that was in uniform. At first, she didn't understand what he was saying, she couldn't hear him too well but finally understood him.  
  
"No." Orion said again, "I will not use a child as a weapon. It is wrong and immoral. She's only eight years old, Galador, not old enough to know about this kind of thing.  
  
"Your Majesty," Galador sat down, "She is only but a half-breed. And even if she was a full black Lunarian, I still say that we should train her to be a spy. It would be helpful to our kingdom to know what the others are up to." He leaned forward, "Besides, what's one kid worth against a thousand white lunarians anyway?" He asked, "She's a mistake to our kind and the fact that you have taken her in is wrong in itself." He glared at his king. "You should've left her where you found her."  
  
Never in his entire had Orion heard such hatred and malice in anyone, except in evil beings. He stared at him, "Galador, if you continue to persist in this, then your services will not be needed." He told him, "Is that understood?"  
  
Galador stood and clenched his teeth, "Yes, your majesty."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Renity hid quickly as the mean man left, muttering under his breath.  
  
She cautiously walked into the room, her little slipper feet hardly made a sound. "Ori?" She said softly.  
  
Orion's gaze fell on the little girl and wondered how anyone would hate this child just because she was a half-breed? She was sweet, shy, like any eight-year-old child.  
  
"Yes, Renity?"  
  
She gave him a shy smile, "Could you play with me?"  
  
"Where are Sere and the others?" He asked letting her sit in his lap.  
  
She pouted, " They don't want to play with me cause they're training."  
  
He nods, though he knew that Serenity and the others didn't care much for her. "Let's go out to the garden."  
  
After a game of tag and hide and go seek, Orion called the little girl to him.  
  
"Renity, look at this." He held a dark blue rose in his hand.  
  
"What is it?" She asked curiously.  
  
"This flower, back where you're from, is a courtship flower given to a lady when a man seeks her for a bride." He told her and gave it to her, "Then over a week time, he'll ask her to marry him and if she says yes, than they'll get married and have lots a little kids."  
  
"Wow!" She grinned up at him, "I hope I get one." Than after a moment she looked at the rose, "does this mean you'll marry me?" She asked innocently.  
  
He laughed and lifted her up in the air, "No, but a boy might want to. You're very pretty Renity, so I think any boy who resists you is a fool."  
  
She looks up at him, "Than you're not a fool." She stated.  
  
"Why's that?" He asked with a smile, "I am, after all, a boy."  
  
She frowned at him, "No you're not, you're Ori."  
  
That got him laughing all the way back to the palace.  
  
  
  
It was night and Renity was fast asleep in her bed, with her stuff cat, Titan. It was then that she heard it, a soft voice, like a song, drifting in her room. She got up and walked out of her room in a trance like state, following the beautiful melody.  
  
At the same moment, elder Venus and Mercury were on a late night patrol and saw the little black lunarian, walking in her light blue nightgown, hugging a stuff animal.  
  
"Mercury," Venus looks at the woman with pale blue eyes, " What's going on?" She asked as the bounded off after the little girl.  
  
"Hold on, I'm doing a scan." She pressed her earring and the visor appeared over her violet eyes.  
  
Venus was able to catch Renity, who struggled against her, trying to get to where ever the song was coming from.  
  
"Venus!" Mercury looks at her, "There seems to be a frequency pitch that is in tune to her brain waves. Its source is unknown at the moment, but it was definitely meant for her."  
  
"Come on, we have to get to Orion. He's the only one that deals with her."  
  
Orion sat in the room, as Renity tried to find a way out, by now the song was staring to drive her mad and she began to break things, yelling, trying to get to the song.  
  
"Renity!" He shook her trying to snap her out of it. "Come on, Renity, wake up!"  
  
But still the small girl struggled, "Let me go! Let me go! She's calling me! Let me go!" She cries.  
  
Elder Mars with Mercury and Venus looks at him. He shrugged and held the girl in place.  
  
"Who's calling you, Renity?" He asked urgently, "Who is it?"  
  
"Baba! Baba!" She cries, "Mama! Baba!" tears coarse down her cheeks.  
  
Then the song turned sorrowful and images appeared in her mind. Her parents' corpses were burning in front of her, reaching out with their inflamed hands.  
  
That's when she started to scream. An ear-piercing scream that caused the senshi to fall to their knees and halfway knocked Orion out cold.  
  
"Mercury!?" Venus yells.  
  
"Her voice is emitting a high frequency sound!" Mercury yells over the noise. "It's a defense mechanism that the black lunarians have, especially at this age when they start to mature!"  
  
"Nice nature lessons, Sishiya." Mars mutters. "Now how do we stop her from blowing our brains out?!"  
  
Just then the other Sailors arrived to help, and immediately covered their ears, "Why is she screaming!? Doesn't she know that she'd kill us this way?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"We have to shut her up." Uranus said, "Or else we're dead."  
  
Serenity went over to her husband helping him us.  
  
By now, all the glass in the room and the next two-dozen rooms was shattered.  
  
"Mars!" Orion shouts, "Knock her out!"  
  
Mars jumps and made a connection with the child to see what she was seeing. Then she understood why she was screaming in the first place. At eight years old, wouldn't you be screaming if you saw your parents burning up and reaching for you?  
  
Renity suddenly dropped, her screaming stopped just as abruptly as it had begun. Orion shook his head, trying to get the ringing sound out of his head. "Gods, she has a pair of lungs on her."  
  
"No kidding." Jupiter helped Mars up as Orion picks up Renity; limp body.  
  
"What did you see?" Venus asked.  
  
"Is was a vision of her parents burning to death, but they were reaching out for her."  
  
"That would make any kid scream." Jupiter mutters.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Ori! Ori, wake up! Wake up Ori!" Renity yells.  
  
Orion laid on the ground, still as death. He wasn't breathing or moving.  
  
Renity didn't know what to do she didn't know what happened. All she saw was that he fell to the ground and had started shaking then went deadly still. His eyes were open and unmoving, his hair still tousled from the fall.  
  
"Renity?!" Uranus came running over to the girl. "What is-." She stopped, her sea green eyes widen as she saw that the king was dead.  
  
"What happened?" She heard a voice from behind her. She turned to see that it was the other senshi and the Queen.  
  
Queen Serenity rushed to her husband's side, leaving Princess Serenity standing there staring at her father.  
  
Renity was crying so hard that she started to have the hiccups. It was then that everyone turned to her.  
  
"What happened to my Papa?!" Princess Serenity shook the younger girl. "What did you do to him? What happened to my Papa!!?!?!" She screams.  
  
Renity didn't answer, only cried more.  
  
"Princess Serenity!" A strict voice lashed out, "Release her at once! She did nothing to your father, nor does she have the capabilities to do so."  
  
"But Mama-" She whimpered.  
  
"Now."  
  
She backed off but glared at the black lunarian child.  
  
Renity flinched when a hand touched her back and looked up at Pluto. "Now, young one, tell us what happened."  
  
Renity stuttered and stumbled out the story, but in the end they got the message. Someone cast a curse on the King, killing him.  
  
A day or two later, the kingdom was in mourning over their loss. Renity didn't even go to the funeral, she knew she wouldn't be welcomed nor did she want to go. Ori was dead, just like her parents, all because of her.  
  
It was also then when the Captain came in and started her training: as a spy to the kingdom.  
  
~* End of Dream*~  
  
Kuroshi awoke, feeling more tried then she did when she fell asleep. She still remembered her dream, though the others seemed to have forgotten about it. It seemed to her that Queen Serenity had erased all traces of herself, growing up at the palace, from the Senshi's minds, even Endymion's and the cats'.  
  
But as she grew more aware of her surroundings, she spotted two pale blue flowers and a small box. She picked up the box and opened it. Inside laid a ring. It was a heart shaped stone with diamonds around it. The stone was a dark purple; so dark that it was almost black. The ring itself was silver.  
  
She gapped at it and then looked at her window. Who could've done this?  
  
  
  
In a room down the hall, Serenity was having a hard time cooping with the fact that Endymion might leave her for someone else. She had only seen him on occasions and that he never touches her anymore. Doesn't kiss her enough or hug her. It was as if he was waiting for something, for what, she didn't know. All she knew was that something was wrong. *I have to do something! * She thought, *I need to know..does he still love me? *  
  
  
  
AN: That's it for now. Writer's block for a while. SYL, R&R. 


	18. Remembering the rose

AN: Sorry it took so long. Here's the long awaited chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Read chapter 4 for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroshi sat in the indoor park, by the stream, mediating when she sensed someone coming up behind her. "What do you want?" She asked a bit harshly.  
  
This did not faze the person; she only sat next to her. "What's wrong with him?" The voice asked almost heartbrokenly, "Why doesn't he love me any more?"  
  
Kuroshi mentally cursed in her mind. She was a bit annoyed at the woman but there was nothing to do about it but try and help. She sighs and opens her eyes and looks at the person next to her.  
  
Serenity had tears in her eyes and was looking down at the fish swimming in the stream.  
  
"It's not that he doesn't love you, Serenity." She said quietly, "He does, he loves you very much. So much that he would separate himself from you for you to heal, both physically and mentally." She looked at the sad queen, "He's trying to save you from being ravished or whatever until you think you can handle it. It's not only hurting you, but him as well."  
  
Serenity raised her crystal blue eyes up at the black lunarian's eyes. "What should I do?" She asked in earnest, "What can I do?!"  
  
Kuroshi smiled, in spite of the fact she started this, and answered, "It's your choice, Serenity. Go to him and fuck him till the sun comes up five more times, or leave him aching and alone. Just remember, you have your people behind you and you have your family. That's all the love you need."  
  
Serenity nods and was about to leave but frowned at the black woman, "Are you not one of my people?" She asked.  
  
Kuroshi shook her head, "I cannot. There are too many people who still hate me for who I am or more precisely, what I am." She looks up, "The Silver Millennium, especially the Earth and Moon, are not without their...racists."  
  
Serenity looked shocked, "But-..."  
  
She held up hand up to stop the Queen's words, "Say nothing. Because it was in the past and if you remember it fully....you may not like me either." With that said Kuroshi stood and left the speechless Queen.  
  
  
  
*I feel like ice cream right now. * She thought going to her room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He watched her and waited. It has to be perfect or else she'll reject me. He thought as he watched the Black Lunarian walk back to the palace with an ice cream cone in her hand. He moved closer so that he could see her better.He sighs lightly as he watched her lick the ice cream, her tongue flicking here or there or licking it fully. He swallowed harshly as he felt himself harden.  
  
Damn that girl, he thought half angry and half longingly, if it wasn't for this stupid ritual I would've taken her by now!  
  
With that thought he leapt away.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kuroshi looks up at the sky, scanning it, but found nothing. She starts back walking, nervous now, cause she could've sworn that someone was watching her. She finished off her ice cream and continued to walk to the palace.  
  
She took the elevator up to the indoor park and looked out through the crystal at the surrounding area. It was twilight, the best time of the day, in her opinion, besides night, to look at the city.  
  
But even as she looked over the peaceful city, she felt a deep dark emotion fight its way into her heart. Why? She asked silently to the city, Why is it that I get the short end of the stick?  
  
She surprised herself, she hadn't felt any anger towards the Senshi or Serenity in thousands of years and now she wanted to hurt them, even a little. She knew that it was because she was jealous of them.  
  
They were accepted, they had each other, they were like a family, something she never really had since she was four. Even after Ori had raised her himself, she really didn't have anyone. The only ones that were even decent and nice to her was Pluto, Pluto's daughter Setsuna, Saturn, and little Hotaru. But even then they were bound to their oaths to their Queen and Princess, I was just someone to tolerate; I wasn't part of their priority. Though, I liked Pluto the best, she was nice and was pleasant to talk to. It doesn't matter anymore, she thought angrily remembering the day after one of my training sessions, I was only ten the others were between twelve and fourteen. They always thought it was my fault.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
A ten-year-old girl walked quietly through the plush hallway of the palace. She no longer wore dresses, except on special occasions; instead she wore tight skin pants, a black shirt, and a tunic.  
  
Her hair stayed in the same fashion as the Queen's and Princess, no matter what her superiors had said.  
  
As she walked she looked at the paintings of the royal family and found that she did not remember her own family too well. She paused and tried to remember.  
  
She remembered a woman with long dark blue hair that was almost black with dark blue eyes and dark brown skin. The woman was strikingly beautiful with her hair in two buns. The man next to her was very handsome as well. He had pale skin with black hair and silvery blue eyes. He always seemed to be smiling about something.  
  
The little girl closed her eyes and remembered the last time she saw them. She was supposed to be in bed at the time but had snuck out.  
  
She heard shocking coming from one of the study rooms and went to see what it was about.  
  
Her mother and father were arguing with some woman. She wanted them to give her their child so she could train her, but her parents flat out said no.  
  
She opened her eyes; it was the night before the fire. Before she was orphaned. With a sigh she continued to walk down the hallway. She kept going until she heard laughter coming from the gardens. So she went there. Once there she saw the Princess and her guardians playing hide 'n' go seek, a game she and Ori used to play until he died. She turned and went to her favorite part of the garden:  
  
The Rose.  
  
It was called the Rose for there were all kinds of roses there from everywhere in the system.  
  
At the moment Renity sat in the middle of the Blue Rose section. She looked at the rose that she had picked and remembered what Ori had told her about it.  
  
' " This flower is the courtship flower, where you're from."'  
  
She sniffed and wiped her tears away and put the flower in her hair. That's when she heard it. A rustling sound, she whirled around to find..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I would be mean and stop here... But I'm not)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..the golden haired princess of the moon with her friends. "What are you doing here?" Asked the twelve-year-old to the ten-year-old girl. "This is for royalty and visitor to the moon only!"  
  
Renity looked at Serenity with blank eyes, she was taught not to reveal her emotions for any one.  
  
"Why?" She asked, "It's not like you care any way."  
  
Calypso, Mars, looked at her, "It's a crime to pick one of the royal roses without permission!" She went up to Renity and snatched it from her hair. "I'll tell the Queen about this!"  
  
Renity only stares at Mars with a bored expression, "I'm not afraid of her."  
  
"You should be!" Venus yells, "After what you did to our King! You should be dead!"  
  
Renity frozen and took a deep, ragged breath, "I could never hurt Ori." She whispered with a bowed head, "He's my only friend."  
  
"And it's all your fault!" Serenity said with anger, "All your fault that papa is gone! If you weren't here, he would still be here! It's all your fault!"  
  
Renity felt a sudden rage take over her as well as tears and she looks up at the girls, "NO IT"S NOT!!" She suddenly lunged at Serenity, "It's NOT MY FAULT!"  
  
She tackled the princess, sending them both to the ground and rolling around on the ground.  
  
The younger Senshi were so surprised at this that they froze, then mercury snapped out of it first and tried to get everyone to help her break those two apart.  
  
But it was too late now, the two were locked in battle, both running on their emotions: Rage.  
  
"If you hadn't come along," Serenity shouts throwing one of her power balls at the girl, "Then Papa would still be here!"  
  
Renity jumped out of the way, just as the ball of power it where she used to be, destroying the orange rose bushes.  
  
"Star Beam!" She cries and points at the princess who dodged it.  
  
At the moment, Serenity's outfit had changed into a white matching outfit that Renity wore.  
  
"Shield!" She held her hands in front of her, the beam bounced off the shield. Serenity raised her hand, "Silver Flash!"  
  
The beam struck Renity in the shoulder, leaving a bloody cut. But it didn't slow the enraged Black Lunarian.  
  
"It's not my Fault!" She yells at Serenity, "He didn't die because of me you brainless twit!" With that she summoned up more power, "Angelic Arrows!"  
  
Silver arrows flew at Serenity, that's when the younger Senshi flew in and protected her,  
  
"Sailor Planet Power!" They cried out with Serenity adding her own power to the mix.  
  
"Sheild!" Renity blocked most of the power but just enough of it hit her causing her to fall onto her back screaming.  
  
And with that scream came her power. The younger senshi started screaming as well, clutching their hands to their heads, trying to block it out.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Elder Venus asked, running towards the hurt children.  
  
The Elder Senshi had sensed the power and was investigating it when they heard Renity's screams. Fearing the worst, they came running, with earplugs on, to the scene. The roses were in shambles, the children were hurt and Renity finally stopped screaming.  
  
The inner senshi and outers, moved in to pick up the children.  
  
"What has happened here?" Queen Serenity walked in with the two cat advisors. "Why is this place in shambles?" She spotted her child, "Why are they hurt? Mercury?"  
  
Elder Mercury looks at her mini computer, typing on it then looked at her Queen. "It seems that there was a fight here-"  
  
"Well that's obvious.." Elder Jupiter mutters under her breath, holding her daughter.  
  
"The lingering power signatures are that of Renity and the younger senshi. I believe they got into a little fight." Elder Mercury finishes, looking over her child. "Their injuries are not serious, they'll be sore for a few days.but that's it."  
  
Queen Serenity sighs, Why me? She wonders, why me? With that she turns, "When they regain concussions, send them to me when they can come." With that she walked away.  
  
Six girls stood before their Queen with guilty expressions on their slightly bruised faces. Each was dressed accordingly, and each had their heads bowed.  
  
"Now, will one of you tell me what happened?" Queen Serenity asked quietly with a hint of anger coursing through her voice.  
  
Now one spoke.  
  
"Alright then." She looks at them trying to decide which one should tell, her gaze fell on the little senshi of ice. "Athena.tell me what happened in the rose garden?"  
  
The little mercurian shifted nervously, looking from her friends to the Queen. She swallowed a little, "Renity attacked the princess, your highness, and they began to fight and she was using her powers against her and we stepped in and protected her with the sailor power and she screamed and." She shrugged, "we woke up in our rooms."  
  
Renity suppressed her anger in wanting to strangle the blue haired senshi.  
  
"Renity."  
  
She jumped at her name, "Yes, your highness." She whispered.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
She looked up at the queen, "Yes, but that was because they started it first."  
  
"We did not!" Calypso jumps up and shouts at her. "You started it!"  
  
Renity ignored the martian and focused on the Queen, "I was minding my own business walking around the rose garden and remembering what Ori told me about the blue rose, sense I had picked one." She shot a glare at the other five, " then they came along and started to blame me for Ori's death! Saying that it was my fault!" She was crying now, "I tried to tell them that it wasn't my fault, the lady killed him! But they won't listen! Then Calypso goes and snatches the flower from me saying that I committed a crime; I picked a royal rose without permission! Saying that she would tell on me." She stopped talking and stares heatedly at the younger senshi.  
  
"And?" The queen prodded.  
  
"The Serenity started spouting off that I got him killed, I was the reason he died!" A fine tremble snuck into Renity's voice, "I-I got so angry, I could never hurt Ori! He was my friend!" She sniffed, "But they pushed me, kept saying that it was my fault! My entire fault! And.I tackled her. We fought. I used my powers; she used hers. Then the Senshi stepped in when I used Angelic Arrows. They used their sailor power; I put up a shield and protected myself. But I got hit a bit and screamed." She bowed her head, "That's all that happened. " She looked up at Queen Serenity, "But I knew.they're right."  
  
A gasp came from the younger senshi and some of the older ones.  
  
"What do you mean Renity?" Queen Serenity asked looking the little girl over, "Orion died because of you?"  
  
Renity nods sadly, "Like Mama and Baba died too, because of me." She sniffed, "Remember when I told you about the Lady? Then one that came to Ori and I?"  
  
The Queen nods, "Yes, what about her?"  
  
"She was at my house, she wanted me for some reason." Tears fell down her face and she wiped them away, "Mama and Baba died because of me, they wouldn't let her train me." Elder Venus stares at the child, "Are you saying that Orion died because of the same reason?"  
  
Renity nods, "Ori said the same thing that he said to your general. He didn't want anyone to train me to be a weapon."  
  
Elder Pluto came over and touched the child's shoulder. "Are you sure?" she asked gently, "You were only four when it happened. It was six years ago..."  
  
"I remember...I'll always remember her." She whispered, "That's why I hurt them. Because they were right...and.it .it hurt."  
  
"Renity," Queen Serenity looks at the child, "No matter what has happened, it wasn't your fault that your parents died or that.. Orion died." She sighs, "They had a choice of leaving you or handing you over to someone else, but refused to. It was their decision and will to protect you."  
  
Renity nods solemnly, "But, you still shouldn't have attacked Serenity and her friends..." The Queen looks at her daughter and her daughter's friend a bit peeved, "even if they were being cruel, which they will receive punishment for."  
  
The younger senshi swallowed knowing what that would mean.  
  
"Now, as for your punishment, Renity, you are to be confined to your room for a month and as for you five." She turns to the five other children, "No desert for a month!"  
  
"Awww!" the five girls whined.  
  
"I mean it!" She looks at the six, " You're dismissed, your punishment will begin tomorrow."  
  
Renity left quickly, not wanting to be there.  
  
It was unfair! She thought angrily, so unfair! I could handle no sweets, but confined to my room?  
  
She kicked a rock, sending it flying.  
  
*~* End of Flashback *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was unfair." She mutters remembering what happened the day after. It was torture to watch the Senshi play in the meadows under her window.  
  
With a sigh she turns away from the view and walks towards her room. As she passes the couples' room, she heard muffled moans from the other side of the door. The sound would've gone unnoticed by regular hearing and cat hearing, but not hers. Maybe it was because of her training, maybe it wasn't.  
  
She walked by without a hitch and laid face down on her bed. Gods, she hated to be bored.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It's almost time.. Time for me to get what's mine...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kuroshi sat up and looked out her balcony, only to see a figure standing there. The figure was tall and was a man. She couldn't see his face, it was too dark, but his eyes..they looked almost glowing silver in the moonlight. She stares at this stranger standing in her room..For some reason, she felt entranced by his eyes..his dark blue hair.. The only thing she could utter was..  
  
  
  
"Who are you..?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hope you like this. R&R and if you have any question e-mail me. Merry X- Mas! 


	19. The True Origin of Black Lunarains

AN: Here's my X-mas gift for ya! Happy New Years to you!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The man said nothing, just stared at her, causing her to shiver for some reason. She stood and walked towards him, as if under a spell. She felt like she knew him.She wasn't sure but that was how she felt. She reached out to him, wanting to touch him, no, needed to touch him. To see if he was real...  
  
  
  
A knock came and then someone walked in, "Kuroshi, dinner is ready!" Chibiusa announces.  
  
Kuroshi blinks and looks around, the man was gone. Only sound was heard was the wind rustling the drapes.  
  
*Where did he..? *  
  
"I'll be right there!" She told the pink haired girl, "Go ahead without me." Chibiusa glances at the woman before shrugging and leaving.  
  
When the child was gone, Kuroshi rushed top the window and looked down. No one was there.  
  
*How did he get up here? *She wondered, *Who was he? *  
  
With a final glance, she left to go to dinner.  
  
  
  
***  
  
He sighs in both relief and aggravation. The intrusion ruined the moment, but he had another chance..later when she would be asleep..and alone.  
  
With that in mind he left.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The red eyes connect with cold dead blue eyes. "Haunt her, make her come to us." It commanded.  
  
The other bows, "As you command." And disappears.  
  
"I'll have what is mine and those who get in my way shall perish... isn't that right, Vastella?"  
  
A woman appears and nods, "Yes, and the girl shall fall to us."  
  
Satisfied with the woman's answer it questions her, "If she has not found a mate, yet, she can still be swayed to or side?"  
  
The woman nods, "If she hasn't, than yes...but if she has, no, unless we get her mate as well we would not be able to control either her or him."  
  
"Very well, Vastella, go and watch them both."  
  
"Yes master...." And Vastella fazed out.  
  
It looks at its crawled hand, "Soon I'll have the power and the universe shall praise me as a god...again."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Endymion and Serenity had noticed the black lunarian's odd behavior. She fidgeted in her seat, barely at anything and was very quiet.  
  
They noticed that she kept glancing, not only at the clock, but at them as well, as if she knew something that they didn't.  
  
*But then again. * Serenity reflected *She did come from the old world; of course she'll know things that I wouldn't even remember! *  
  
But still, it did not ease the Queen's mind as the woman fidgeted throughout the meal. She decided to talk to Kuroshi after dinner, but when dinner ended, Kuroshi left.  
  
Try as she might, Serenity couldn't find the black lunarian anywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroshi walked down the sidewalk towards a nature park. She didn't know why she was going there, she felt drawn there as if she was called to this place.  
  
She made her way through the bushes toward a clearing, one that no one knew about. And in that clearing stood a man; the same man from her room. He was there, standing in the moonlight, she could see him better now. He was six ft one, a great build, like an athlete, and long dark blue hair with silver blue eyes.  
  
But as she drew nearer, she watched the eyes turn a dull red, which somewhat surprised her, but not really.  
  
She stood before him, wanting to touch him, she felt a little lightheaded, like she was acting on instinct....maybe she was.  
  
"Who are you to call me?" She whispered reaching out to him, "Tell me..."  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. "I am called...Onyx...Onyx Mortis." He pulls her closer, his lips hovered just above hers as he breathes, "And I've been waiting for you a long time.Serenity Trinity."  
  
She pulls back a bit, "How did you know my name?" She asked a bit bewilder.  
  
He smirked, "I remember you a long time ago before you had disappeared from our world to the shining throng of the light moon. You were always at court with your parents."  
  
She looked at him, "Why...why are your eyes red?" She asked, "Were you the one that scared Chibiusa?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll tell you your people's history, since those white lunarians haven't a clue to what we really are and why children, such as yourself, had pointed ears."  
  
They went over to a tree and sat under it. She sat close and next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. *There's something about him.. * She thought breathing deeply, in haling his scent of cinnamon and...something else...something just as familiar but strange at the same time. *I feel as if I knew him all my life and that he would never hurt me.. *  
  
"So why do I have pointy ears anyway?" She asked, "And why are your eyes red when they were blue a while ago?"  
  
She felt him sigh and began to talk...  
  
"Long ago, before the White Queen came, before there was any type of space travel or whatnot, we, of the black side of the moon, lived along side with demons called Berserkers. These demons were many as we were. They raided our homes for centuries, until the White Queen appeared. When she came, the demons went into hiding and retreated to our side of the moon. The White Queen had cleanse the other side of the moon, that is now know as the light, of all things that reside in the dark. That's when the demons began to die out." He looked down at her, "Desperate to keep their race alive, they mated with the black lunarian women and men, and when they finally did die out, the black lunarians of the black side of the moon, were changed. Our hearing improved, we gained the power of voice, we grew stronger, we could see better in the dark than anyone in the system.and we were vicious."  
  
"Vicious?" She looks up at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You remember the Norse people and their belief that if they wore bear skins, they would gain the strength and courage of the bear and fought savagely in battle without restraint?"  
  
She nods, "Yeah, the idiots. And the word Berserker comes from their language."  
  
"No, it came from ours. They just borrowed it." He said offhandedly, "But really, since we had inbreeded with the demons, we gain all their powers..but along with that power we gained their rage. So whenever we are pushed to the brink, we become Berserkers..our eyes would change to a red color. We..." He paused and swallowed a bit, "We would become mindless killing machines until we become exhausted. Those of us who train as warriors could handle the rage, stop the urge to kill every living thing."  
  
"But..what does that have to do with my ears?" She asked.  
  
He smirked, "Well, originally, the demons had pointed ears. But some genetic things happened and the end resolute was a child that looked like a black lunarian with extra powers. So when a white lunarian is thrown into the mix, their power and blood kind of...well they show what we really are, only the ears but not the eyes." He looks up, "But by that time, people had forgotten about the Berserkers. They were nothing more than legends and myths."  
  
"Ok, so, how come when I get really mad, nothing ever like that happens to me?"  
  
"Oh, that's because your white lunarian blood keeps it in check. Only when you're in real danger or you're gonna die, will it show up."  
  
Kuroshi looks up at him, "Then why are your eyes glowing now?"  
  
He leans over, "Why are yours?" He whispers and kisses her neck.  
  
She felt a shudder go through him, like he was cold...but she knew he wasn't.  
  
"What's.."  
  
"This is another thing of the demons'...but us as well." He whispered in her ear, "Each year around the spring time, we are like animals...but more refined, with our courtships.When a male decides he wants a certain female..he will court her until he is sure she is in heat. Then, with or in some cases without, the female's permission, he will mate her."  
  
At this point he had pushed Kuroshi onto her back, so that she would be looking up at him, he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her fragrance.  
  
"Once mated, they will be mates for life, until either the male or female dies or if it's a mutual thing." He looks at her again, "You could tell when a male is courting and when a female is in heat. It's their eyes...at night they turn blood red."  
  
"What happens if anyone tries to mess it up?"  
  
"The bond would be broken, or delayed, and the two would fight until one comes out more dominant. Than that person will dominate the marriage." He slowly licked her neck, "you taste good."  
  
"Why me? Aren't there any other females around?" She asked quietly.  
  
He looks at her then nuzzles her cheek, "Yes, but I wanted you and you only." He kissed her cheek, "And with a kiss, we'll be bound together."  
  
"Why did you scare Chibiusa?"  
  
He smirked, " It was fun. The little girl thought I was going to kill her." He chuckled, "Stupid child. I was only making my presence known to you and only you."  
  
"You've been watching me?" She asked in surprise, "I've felt you watching me." She sat up on her elbows to look at him better, "And what you did scared the poor girl!"  
  
He laughed at her, "And what you did before you met me was nice?" He raised a brow, "Admit it, you enjoy seeing people in pain. You take pleasure in hurting and killing your enemy."  
  
She began to deny it all when she froze. *He's right! * She thought, *Even when I was little... *  
  
The memory of when she fought Serenity played in her mind, she remember the rush she got out of seeing the blood and bruises on the princess. She remembered when she was rescuing that same woman, that the blood and the smell of blood always excited her. And when she finally got Serenity out of the house.  
  
*~* Flash back *~*  
  
The blood was all over her in little cuts, and the smell of it perturbed the air. Li/Kuroshi shivered with excitement. And she knew that there would be more of it when she walked into the room with Ryuu.  
  
After the foreplay, they were down to the basics. That was how she killed him. She was riding him, satisfying her own lust. She saw the fear in Ryuu's eyes, as her own eyes became a glowing blood red. Her nails became shaper, almost like knives, as she shredded his chest with them, coming to a climax....it was all feeling. Her own pleasure heightened by the feel and smell of him and his blood. And for a moment, she forgot who she was and resorted to her primal state. She licked the blood from her fingers, glorified its essence, its feel and taste.  
  
Then slowly she returned back to her normal mind set. She was clean, not a drop of blood on her. She turns, like a zombie, puts her clothes on and left the house with Serenity.  
  
*~* End of Flashback *~*  
  
  
  
"And with this kiss, will be the first step of you becoming my mate." His lips were inches away and closing, she closed her eyes, she didn't mind being his mate...in fact she wanted to be his.  
  
Sensing her acceptance, he closed the space between them and kissed her, deeply, thoroughly, and passionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
*Damn!* Vastella thought watching the two. *I was too late to stop the first step...* A frowned adorn her face, * But the second step shall be easier. *  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hopefully I'll have more, but until than, R&R And Happy New Years! 


	20. And In this corner!

AN: Ok, now it seems like a sequel. But hey, some things cannot be helped, and this is one of them. (At least for me it is.) So, from the chapter that says, 'What's next or now' to the end can be the sequel. If you want. Besides, it's sort of easier this why for the both of us. One, you don't have to search for it and Two: I won't have to search for it or accidentally upload it to another story? K?  
  
  
  
Standard disclaimer: I own the villains some of the senshi's power and the Amazoness Quartet's saying-i.e. transformation words, but I don't own them and none of the SM gang, k?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroshi touches her lips in reminisce of the kiss. *Wow.... * was all she thought as she stared into her vanity mirror. *But where have I met him before? * She wondered, *I mean, I recognize his scent..but from where? *  
  
***  
  
A pair of dead blue eyes watched from the darkness as the golden haired woman moved about the room. A second later a man with ebony hair and a little pink haired girl came in.  
  
An emotionless smile appeared on his face.  
  
***  
  
(It's the next day...)  
  
  
  
Kuroshi yawns as Junjun and Pallapalla came over to her. She had been sitting in the inside park for a while, doing nothing but thinking.  
  
"Kuroshi!" Pallapalla bounded up to the black lunarian. "Junjun and the girls want to go to the mall!"  
  
The lunarian arched a brow, "So? What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Well," Junjun began, "Since everyone is soooo busy, we thought you could take us!"  
  
"Pweeeaaaaassssssseeee??!" Pallapalla begs.  
  
She sighs and rubbed her ears as they rang, "Alright! Just don't do that again! My ears are sensitive!"  
  
"Yeaah!!" The two girls exclaimed.  
  
Once again, Kuroshi covers her ears and winces a bit at the volume. "My poor, poor ears." She mutters.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kuroshi walks down the street with the four girls, Junjun, Vesves, Cerecere, and Pallapalla, to the mall.  
  
At the moment, she wore a short black mini skirt with a black tank top, a black coat, and a pair of army boots.  
  
Cerecere and the other girls wore practically the same thing, only different colors. They all wore pale colored slacks with darker colored shirts and loafers.  
  
As they walked, the girls chattered about what they wanted to by, while Kuroshi just ignored them for the most part. She sighs and shook her shed slightly, she hated malls, not so much that they are big, but because they were loud as hell.  
  
*Looks like I'm going to have to just drown them out. * She thought miserably as she trudged after her charges for the day, *They act like I'm their fucking nanny! Just because I didn't want to take that one spy job, I got stuck babysitting. * She glared annoyed at the girls, "I'm sure as hell not doing this shit work again." She mutters, "I'll let everyone else deal with it! This is the last time I-.." She currently interrupted by a bunch of screams.  
  
"There's trouble!" Junjun states, "Come on, girls! Lets check this out."  
  
The four nods and raise their hands to the air.  
  
"Juno Asteroid Power, Make up!" Junjun shouts.  
  
"Vesta Asteroid Power, make up!" Vesves calls out.  
  
"Pallas Asteroid Power, Make up!" Pallapalla yells.  
  
"Ceres Asteroid Power, Make up!" Cerecere yells.  
  
Kuroshi watched as the girls transform into the Sailor Quartet, just in time to see the monster.  
  
The monster was seven ft three with green skin and long blue hair and yellow eyes. The monster was definitely female wearing a dark green kimono with a fan in her hand.  
  
"Ah, so you are the ones I've been looking for!" it's high-pitched voice said, "Now I'll gather all your power to enhance my lord so that he shall become a god once more!" She held up her fan, which got bigger and began to move it up and down creating a huge gust of wind.  
  
The senshi tried to stay on their feet. "Ceres! Do something!" Vesta yells.  
  
"Alright!" Ceres stood and faced the monster. " Ceres Vines, entangle!" instantly vines appeared out of nowhere and tied the monster up.  
  
"Alright girls, lets do this together!" Juno says.  
  
"Amazonus Jungle Arrow!" They yelled together, efficiently destroying the monster all together.  
  
Kuroshi watched the battle and silently applause the girls on their success, but found faults in their techniques.  
  
That's when she arrived; the person that controlled the monster.  
  
Kuroshi took on look at her and couldn't help but snarl at her. "You!"  
  
The woman that floated above them wore a black Chinese kimono with slits in the side for fighting with matching black shoes. There were no sleeves to it and the print on the kimono was of sakura blossoms and a golden dragon. Her complexion was dark brown with dark blue hair that had dark purple highlights all in a ponytail that came out from a bun that sat on top of her head. Her eyes were a cool dark blue, almost indigo color as she watches them with cold satisfaction.  
  
"Well, it seems that you have grown up, Renity dear." The woman said, "And with that you have come into your power quit nicely." She smiled, "Now you can serve our master and god, Omega."  
  
"Who are you?!" Kuroshi yells, "Why have you been following me?! Why did you kill them?!"  
  
The woman laugh, "Well, Renity, if you must know," She floated down and put her hands on her hips, "I am Vastella, servant to the god Omega! He has been waiting for your birth, Serenity Trinity." She walks closer to them and they walked back.  
  
She blinks, "What do you mean?" She asked, "I'm not that important!"  
  
"Oh, but you are, my child, you are." Vastella told her, "You will lead us to the ultimate power in this universe and then we shall give the power to our lord and god, who shall reign supreme in this universe!"  
  
"Is it me, or is she delusional?" Pallas whispered to Vesta.  
  
"She's nuts." Vesta confirmed and turns to the woman, "You'll never get the power for your wannabe god!" She says, "We shall not allow it! Right Girls?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Amazonus Jungle Arrows!!" They shouted.  
  
"Darkness shield!" Vastella said and a dark shield came before her and blocked the Quartets' attack.  
  
"Angelic Arrows!" Kuroshi shouts.  
  
She was mad. This woman, Vastella, was the one that killed her family, her only friend, Ori, murdering all in cold-blood.  
  
Of course, her power was blocked, so she decided to do something different. She pulled out a Taurus .55mm and shot the bitch.  
  
No magical shield could've protected the woman from the bullet penetrating into her body, but she had moved just enough for the bullet to catch her arm.  
  
"Ahh!" Vastella clutched her right arm. "I'll get you for that!" She floats up into the sky and began to disappear while yelling out, "I'll get you Trinity!"  
  
Kuroshi just stared coldly at where Vastella used to be before turning to leave, "Come on, we have to get back to the palace."  
  
Sailor Juno looks at her sisters, "Well, it looks like the shopping trip has been canceled."  
  
Pallas pouted, "Aww, pooh!" She whines, "I was really looking forward to getting a new dolly!"  
  
Vesta detransforms and smiles at her youngest sibling, "Don't worry, there's always tomorrow."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Vastella, you disappoint me." A grave voice told her, "You have failed to get that black lunarian halfling on our side."  
  
Vastella bows her head sadly, "I am sorry, my lord." She said quietly, "I have underestimate her abilities, which was my own fault."  
  
The creature looks at its claws with narrow red eyes, "I cannot tolerate such failure, Vastel, you know that." It looks from its claws to her still figure, head still bow in shame. "That is why I believe that you should be removed from this and allow Shikaze to take over."  
  
"No, master please!" Vastella looks up, "Shikaze is still in training! He hasn't learned how to-"  
  
Omega waved a clawed hand, to silence her protest. "If Shikaze fails, then he dies and you get a second chance."  
  
Again Vastella bows her head, "Yes master." And disappears.  
  
"Shikaze!"  
  
Shikaze appeared, he was handsome with tawny brown hair and cold blue eyes. (I have a thing for blue, k?) He wore an indigo uniform and gloves.  
  
He bows before Omega. "What is it that you need of me, my lord?"  
  
"I need you to get the halfling or the black lunarian that is trying to mate her." Omega said evenly, "I believe that she shall lead us to the power source that I've been looking for. Find her or him, use them, give me the power source so I may once again rise and become a god."  
  
"As you will it, so shall it be." With that, Shikaze disappears.  
  
Omega smiles, showing a bit of fang, "It is all going according to plan."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Serenity and her family and the senshi couldn't believe their ears. Was it true? That there is a new enemy and that they were after Kuroshi.  
  
Kuroshi, of course, was there and as usual, she didn't tell them anything. The Amazon Quartet had told them everything that had happened. After they had finished their story, all heads turned to the two rulers of the system, who, in turn, looked at each other then at the black lunarian.  
  
"What is this power that they want, Kuroshi?" Serenity asked quietly.  
  
Kuroshi smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She flicked some of her hair behind her shoulder and just stared back at them with a taunting gaze.  
  
Rei gritted her teeth and chanted in her mind, like Haruka was doing, *I'm a senshi. I have to have patience. I'm a senshi, I have to have- *  
  
"Besides, you should figure out what the power is, all-mighty know it all Senshi of the Solar System." Kuroshi continued.  
  
*Aww, fuck it! * Rei thought and stood. "That's it! I've had enough of this bullshit from you, you little whore!"  
  
It took both Makoto and Haruka to hold her back, but they were both sorely tempted in letting her go.  
  
Endymion shook his head at the woman's antics. "Kuro, so you really have to bait them all the time?"  
  
She gave him a cheeky smile and replied, "Of course I do, where else am I gonna get my entertainment?"  
  
Makoto's eyebrow began to twitch just like Haruka's, "Entertainment?" she repeats.  
  
Kuroshi nods like it was a well-known thing, "yeah, I mean, who else am I going to torture?"  
  
"Why you-!!" Rei somehow broke the two senshi's hold and went after Kuroshi, who just stood there like she was bored.  
  
"Aku Ryo Tai San!"  
  
Kuroshi dodges it easily then sneers, "You still have bad aim, fire bitch."  
  
Rei prepares to go at her again when Serenity yells, "That's enough! Stop this right now!"  
  
The two fighters, as well as everyone else looks ate the angry queen, "Don't you dare fight in here! Do you know how much it costs to repair this stuff? What the hell is wrong with you? Fighting in this room when you should be in the training room!"  
  
Rei bows her head, embarrassed and ashamed of her actions. While Kuroshi on the other hand says, "As if I cared, moon bitch."  
  
They all stared at her like she was nuts. Kuroshi just stares right back, "Ok, if I wanna fight, I'll fight the fire bitch." She turns, "Come on."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Somewhere else in the city...  
  
Onyx looks up from his work and looks out of his high-rise building and towards the ever present and looming Crystal Palace. He stood up and walked closer to the ceiling floor window and stared harder at it. After a moment he let out a string of curses and began to leave at a very fast pace.  
  
"Mr. Mortis?" Naru Osaka, the secretary of Black Stone Enterprise, asked her employer.  
  
"Osaka, hold all my meetings and reschedule them, please. I have something very important that has come up." He paused at the elevators, "I might not be back in until either tomorrow or the day after."  
  
"Ok, Mr. Mortis! I've rescheduled your meeting with the Silver Linings Computer Company and the Sweet Dreams Candy factory for the day after tomorrow at ten and one."  
  
He nods, "Thank you, have a nice day, Osaka." He calls as he walks through the elevator doors.  
  
"You too, sir!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
At the Training room in the palace....  
  
Kuroshi stood glaring angrily at the woman on the others side. Years of remembering the past, of remembering how they treated her, how alone she had felt when Orion had died leaving her to the generals to be trained. She was very, very furious and with the rage came the power she sought for.  
  
"Come on, bitch!" She taunted, "Give me your best shot." At the end she holds up her hand, palm up, and beckoned her to come.  
  
"Burning Mandala!" Mars shouts.  
  
"Mystery Mists!" Kuroshi countered.  
  
The mists neutralized the fire attack as well as blanket the area with a thick fog. Just before she was able to use the fog for cover, the vents sucked all the mists out, to once again show the fighters.  
  
Kuroshi made a bow by moving on of her hands up and then seemingly pulls out an arrow and aims it at Mars. "Angelic Arrows!"  
  
The single arrow multiplied into many arrows and headed for Mars. It was then that a black blur came out of nowhere and saved the senshi of fire, setting her down elsewhere.  
  
"Who are you?!" Endymion demands of this strange man. "How did you get here?"  
  
The man stood up and ignored the king's questions and walks towards Kuroshi.  
  
"Renity, you shouldn't be fighting like this." He scolded quietly, standing in front of her, "It'll put you into an early heat, and you don't want that, do you?" the last put was heard only by her.  
  
She blushed, even though it really wasn't noticeable, then shook it off as she said, "Get out of my way, Onyx. This is my fight!"  
  
And she proceeded to aim her arrow at Mars and was about to release it when she felt pressure in the back of her neck. Her vision swam and her world fell away into the darkness.  
  
Onyx grumbled a little as he pick her up and began to carry her out. "Stupid little bitch." He mumbles as her scent envelopes his senses. "You almost pushed yourself into an early heat." He continued his grumbling until the senshi and their monarchs approached him.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked him, glancing at the unconscious woman.  
  
He looks at her, bowing his head briefly in respect then answers, "I'm taking her to my place."  
  
"Who are you?" Endymion asked.  
  
Before he replied, Chibiusa's crimson eyes widen as she said, "It was you! You were in my room!"  
  
Onyx only shrugged and flashed the young heiress a lopsided grin. "Yeah, so what about it?"  
  
"You where trying to kill her, weren't you!" Junjun accused as she and the other senshi came into a position to guard and protect their princess.  
  
"Ahh, sorry to say this, but no." He shifted Kuroshi's body a bit, " I never had, nor will I ever, try to kill you unless you are going after me or what is mine."  
  
*I need to leave. *  
  
He thought getting weary of answering their questions, "Well, see ya."  
  
And with that he left them to ponder on their thoughts about the strange couple and what might have happened back in the past.  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
Name meanings that I know!  
  
Omega: End  
  
Onyx Mortis: Onyx is a black stone and Mortis is Latin for Death soooo... Black stone Death!  
  
That was done out of sheer boredom. So R&R. 


	21. Renitylove, Do you remember?

AN: Sorry for the long wait, writer's block can be a bitch. Slight lemon!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon folk, or Gundam Wing. Yes, that's right, it's a slight x-over. They've got little parts.  
  
Any way. on with the story! (*-*)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She rolled onto her stomach, letting out a content sigh. She snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded her keeping her safe and warm. She felt protected and very comfortable.  
  
Slowly, she began to open her eyes, blinking in the morning.or was it afternoon, sunlight.  
  
She sat up and looked at her surroundings and was shock to find out where she was.  
  
Finding herself lying on the sweet soft grass in the middle of a meadow. Flowers of every kind surrounded her with their fragrant scent making her drowsy all over again. She stood up, cautiously as she looked around. In the distances she saw a castle towering high with its dome roof and towers with crescent moons on top of them. Pools of water laid before the castle with a walkway between them. The castle had walls surrounding it, separating it from the smaller buildings that surrounded it for miles on out.  
  
"It-It can't be!" She exclaimed, "It was destroyed a long time ago, it cannot have been resurrected!"  
  
"So, you've noticed, eh?" a male voice asked. "It has been a long time.Renity."  
  
Renity turns around to see a man standing there. "Who are you!?"  
  
He smiles, "Do you truly not remember me?" he asked with a hurt expression. "Do you not remember the time when you first came back to the dark side of the moon? Back among your own kind?"  
  
"Dr-Drake!?" Yes, indeed, she did remember him.achingly so.  
  
  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
  
  
Renity was excited, well, as excited as an eighteen year old can be. She was finally going back, back where she had come from.the dark side of the moon.  
  
When the Queen had asked her to escort, not only the Princess and her court, but also Elder Venus and Pluto, she pounced on the chance to see her homeland again.  
  
And now, here she was, standing in front of the Black moon's palace with the senshi.  
  
Though she had refused to dress for the occasion, she had worn her finest tunic and trousers. Her outfit was black and silver with a golden crescent moon on the shoulder to let others know that she was apart of the entourage. On a belt on her side was her sword inside a scabbard. The sheath itself was mostly made of black leather with sterling silver on the either end of it. The hilt of the sword was gold with brown leather also wrapped around the handle. At the end of the hilt was a sapphire gem.  
  
Renity had her hair in the same hairstyle she had since she could remember, no matter how many times they had told her not to wear it. Her shoes were also black leather boots that resembled jazz shoes.  
  
She stood behind the group, allowing herself to be hidden behind them. She knew why they were there; it was to negotiate about the trade routes and what was needed and what was not and how much they were going to pay for it.  
  
She, on the other hand, was there to see what secrets the black lunarians were harboring. Frowning, as she usually does, Renity didn't understand why she had to gather information about these people, they seemed nice enough.  
  
*Ah, but looks can be deceiving, eh, Serenity? * She thought to herself, *You know that better than anyone. *  
  
The group began to walk in, led by one of the soldiers and an advisor towards the throne room to greet the Queen.  
  
Renity found herself begin entranced by the paintings and artwork as they walked down the plush hallways.  
  
The advisor-Adzuki-turned towards the group. "I will announce you to the court." With that he turned away.  
  
Renity said nothing but looked around in wonder.  
  
"So, you are not from around here, are you?" A male voice asked.  
  
She turns to see two men who looked about her age or older. "Who are you?" She asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
The one that had spoken, a dark skin man that made most of them look pale in comparison, smiles at her. He had violet eyes with light blue hair streaked with black.  
  
"I am Shaka Zygote." He told her, "This is my friend Drake Zulu."  
  
Drake also smiled at her. Drake was almost the same height as his friend, but not as nearly as dark. His complexion was a rich brown, like cinnamon, he had amber eyes with lavender hair.  
  
"And you would be?" Shaka asked.  
  
"I'm Renity." She told them, not really telling them her full name. "And you are correct on your assumptions, I am not from around here..." She glances at the Senshi, "Though, I used to live around here when I was little."  
  
Drake nods, "It's good to meet you, Renity, but now Shaka and I have to get inside." He smirked and waved a bit at her, "See ya."  
  
Renity stared a bit and shook her head; she could not allow herself to be distracted.  
  
"May I please introduce you to the white moon court!" Adzuki announces, bring the room to a stand still.  
  
"Do so." Queen Lashay told him with a wave of her hand, "Proceed."  
  
"Queen Aiko and her daughter, Princess Aphrodite of the planet Venus."  
  
Elder Venus, aka Queen Aiko, walks in with her head held high in her eternal Senshi uniform. Her hair was the same blonde as her daughter's and she had dark brown eyes. Venus, dressed in her sailor outfit, stood next to her mother.  
  
Both bowed towards the black Queen as she too, nods slightly and acknowledged them.  
  
"Princess Calypso of Mars."  
  
She did the same thing as the other two and stood beside them. It went on like that until they came to Elder Pluto.  
  
"Queen Tokitora of Pluto."  
  
Elder Pluto walks in with her Time Staff; her dark purple hair cascaded and moved as she did. She stared straight at the queen with her dark magenta eyes and did as the others have done.  
  
"And." Adzuki pauses and almost gasped as he read the name, "Serenity Trinity."  
  
  
  
There was a hushed silence as Renity walked into the room and bowed to the queen, kneeling on one knee.  
  
Queen Lashay and her consort, Jared, sat up straight and stares at her.  
  
"What's going on?" Princess Serenity asked Elder Pluto. "Why are they so surprised?"  
  
"Shhh, princess and you will see." Came the answer.  
  
Renity was becoming very nervous with all the attention she was getting. She was used to having people ignore her like she wasn't there. It had been very useful to her many of times, but now...  
  
There were murmurs coursing through the crowd as the Queen rose from the dais and slowly walk towards her.  
  
Everything in Renity wanted to move to run, anything but stay in her current position, but she couldn't it would be a sign of weakness, and she could not afford to show it.  
  
The queen stood merely a foot or so away from her. "Arise, child, so that I may look at you."  
  
Renity, unsure of what to do, stood up, her eye still cast towards the floor.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
She obeyed.  
  
"Do you know who you are, child?" Lashay asked the young woman.  
  
"I'm Renity, soldier of the white moon." She answered without emotion.  
  
"Let me see your ears."  
  
Renity blinks at the odd request, but did so. She pushes her hair behind her shoulders so the Queen would have a good view of them.  
  
After a moment, the Queen nods, "So..it is true."  
  
"What is, your majesty?" Princess Serenity asked confusedly as she looked from the queen to the person she still disliked, but not as bad as it use to be.  
  
The Queen only stares at Renity, "You are the last of you clan, Serenity Trinity." The queen told her, "The last of the Trinity Clan. We have thought you'd died in the fire that killed your parents, but that is not so..eh?" A shadow of a smile adorns her face. "It seems, like the servants had said, the King of the White moon saved you, did he not?"  
  
Renity only nods mutely as she was surprised by this turn of events.  
  
*What's going on? *she wonders in bewilderment. *How do they know about Ori? *  
  
"Well, my child, it seems that you are now the sole heiress of your family's fortune and estate."  
  
"How did you know my family?" Renity asked, a tremor snuck into her voice, "What's going on?"  
  
The queen looks her over once more and turns to return to the dais. "There shall be a grand banquet tonight to not only welcome those of the white moon, but the Duchess Serenity Trinity, back among her own people!"  
  
Cheers and shouts rippled through the crowds.  
  
Renity couldn't understand what had happened. She backed away a bit and went towards the senshi, the only familiar faces she knew since she was little.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Nike, Jupiter, asked her.  
  
Renity shook her head.  
  
Elder Pluto smiles at her, "you are among you own people, Renity. You should not be afraid of them, they won't hurt you."  
  
Renity nods slowly, "I think..I think I'll go get some fresh air." And walks off.  
  
  
  
A pair of red eyes glows and watches the halfling walk into the gardens. He inhaled the scent around him; yes, she was in heat now. He thought with a smile, and ready to be mated.  
  
  
  
Renity was sitting among the dark blue roses that seemed to grow abundant on this side of the moon than the other side. She shifted her position a bit feeling strange about this pulsing feeling within herself. She also noticed that it seemed hotter out here than it had before.  
  
*When did it get so hot? * She wonders and wipes her brow of sweat.  
  
"There you are." A husky male voice said, "I was looking for you."  
  
She looks up and smiles, "It's only you Drake." She sighs, "I guess I don't do too well with people."  
  
"That's understandable." He told her and sat next to her. "Are you ok?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know," she admitted, "It's just..that it..." She looks at him, "Is it hotter here to you?"  
  
He shook his head and moves closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He bends his head down and brushes them against her lips.  
  
A shock went through Renity and she froze. "Wh-What are you doing Drake?!"  
  
"What does your instincts say?" He whispers in her ear then nibbles on it. His other hand moves under her tunic and shirt and squeezes the soft mound, playing with the already harden nipple.  
  
Renity gasps as she felt pleasure surge through her body in a tingling warm wave, mostly accumulating in the warm pit of her stomach.  
  
Drake lays her down, continuing to nibble at her and kissing her neck and massaging her right breast. "Drake..I-I don't think..." She let out a muffled moan as he kissed her passionately on the lips; drinking in her little moans as though they were delicate, fine wine.  
  
By now her torso was expose to the night air and slowly her pants left her. Drake's tongue moved swiftly against her nipple then taking it between his pearly white teeth bringing it into his mouth as he suckled like a hungry babe. Renity moans again touching his back and his hair. Her moans got even louder when she felt his fingers probe her nether lips and then dived inside.  
  
She felt the blind need in her, telling her to move against his hand, wanting more of this sensation. And she obeyed her instincts and abandoned herself to the passion inside of her.  
  
"Renity, love," Drake groans feeling her heat, "I don't think I can stand without being in you, Renity." And to show her what he meant, he undone his pants, allowing his engorged shaft to lay against her inner thigh, very near v in between her legs.  
  
When she felt the heat, so near, yet far away, she thought she would go nuts. "Please..." she panted, "Please...Drake...."  
  
*Must be your first heat, eh, Renity? * He thought as he moved inside of her virginal passage.  
  
Renity thought she would've wept because of the sensation that coursed through her, even as her virginity was lost and the fact that it should have cause her some type of pain, she did not noticed any of that. The only thing she noticed was the pulsing shaft inside her. Her legs automatically went around his legs, pushing him farther inside of her.  
  
Taking that as a sign that she was ready for him, Drake began to pushes in and out of her, slowly at first, but then it sped up, until she was writhing beneath him, softly chanting his name.  
  
Her eyes were closed so she did not see that his were glowing dark red. "Serenity." He hisses sensing his climax, and hers as well, approaching.  
  
Her back arched as she came and he did as well with the final thrust, they were both spent sweating and a bit tired.  
  
And that was how she first met Drake and when she first came into heat. Something she would never, ever forget.  
  
*~ *End of Flashback*~*  
  
  
  
Renity looks at him, "But you died, when Beryl attacked, you had died in the war and by then.." she looks at the castle, "I was already put into the capsule."  
  
Drake nods and put his arms around her, "Be careful, Renity," He whispers, "There are evil forces that are not only after you, but the power source of this galaxy. You must not let them sway either you or your soon-to-be mate, Onyx, for if that happens, the Senshi won't have a chance in five hells to win this battle."  
  
She looks into his gentle amber gaze, "What's going on, Drake? Why me?"  
  
"'Tis the prophecy." He answers, "When you were born, the Oracle predicted that you would help in deciding this galaxy..no, universe's fate. If something happens to you or Onyx...or even the Senshi, it would be catastrophic to the delicate balance of good and evil. If that balance is disrupted, Renity, then this place, the galaxy, the entire universe, shall be no more."  
  
"All that, because of us?" She asked incredulously, "How so? What is this prophecy?!"  
  
He smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Renity, but you and the others must find that out yourselves, and from then on, you are on your own."  
  
She hugged him, "I miss you, Drake." And kissed him, "I wish you were here."  
  
"No worries love." He said, I'm always there, right here." He touched the valley between her breasts to indicant that he was in her heart. "Now, you've got to wake up, they are very worried about you and you must tell them..must warn them the danger that is coming."  
  
"DRAKE!!!" She screams as he fades away, just like the landscape around. "DRAKE! COME BACK!!"  
  
"Goodbye, Renity-love."  
  
~*End*~  
  
  
  
Kuroshi shot straight up, shaking, sweat beaded her forehead, matting her hair. She took several gulps of air, as if she couldn't breathe or get enough in her lungs.  
  
"Kuroshi!" She heard several different voices say and the sound of feet moving towards her.  
  
She looked to see Onyx next to her and Chibiusa with some of the Senshi with her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Chibiusa asked. "You were out for nearly a week!"  
  
*A week?! *  
  
"I-I have to go!" She blurted out, trying to get out of the bed, "I have to go back!"  
  
"Renity, lie back down, you need your rest." Onyx told her soothingly. "After you're better, then can you go."  
  
"You don't understand!" She told him, "We have to find it! The book! It's back there!"  
  
"Back where?" Minako asked confused, "What are you talking about??"  
  
Kuroshi took long deep breaths, "He said that we have to find the prophecy! It's back in on the moon! We have to go there!"  
  
Onyx looks at Ami, who nods and before Kuroshi knew it, the needle was injected into her and she fell against Onyx, who held her gently and laid her back down. He looks at Ami,  
  
"How long?" He asked.  
  
"Twenty-four hours."  
  
"It would be twelve when she wakes up again, if we're lucky."  
  
"What happened?" Rei asked, curiously. "How did she get knocked out that long?"  
  
"She was sick after I had taken her, I didn't bring her here until a week or so later." He explained, covering Kuroshi up and wiping her brow with a cool clothe. "When she is well, we will ask her what she means."  
  
They all nodded in agreement and left the two alone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Well, it looks like he'd have to try harder. A smile slipped upon his lips, though that poison in the halfling will make her weak and more replicable to evil, it will be hard to get that black lunarian away from her. He needed to invade her dreams, taint her heart.  
  
He was sure that his master would be pleased if he did this.  
  
But, first, he'd have to do something about those sailors and that man...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kuroshi twisted and turned in the bed before settling down in the bedding slipping into a sound slumber.  
  
Onyx watched over her protectively, if not a bit, possessively. He brushed her bangs from out of her face, which was useless because they shifted back to their original position.  
  
He glances out the window at the half moon. Remembering what she had said.  
  
*'You don't understand!' She had told them, 'We have to find it! The book! It's back there!' *  
  
He frowned at her, *The prophecy? Would that be...could it be...? * He shook his head, refusing it to go beyond that.  
  
  
  
*~* Dream*~*  
  
  
  
Renity was twenty; it had been two years since she had visited the black side of the moon. She had parted with Drake on the promise of coming back to him, but for now, she had to finish her duties.  
  
She walked down the stairs, past the cameras, past the high security codes and all to reach a different level. She absently touched a scar on her hip, which was hidden under her clothes as a reminder of her last encounter with the spy called Black Phoenix. He had been a very worthy opponent that could even rival herself.  
  
She began to walk past the training grounds but stopped to watch her fellow spies train. She hadn't been the only child that the White Moon Army had taken and trained, she was just the only one that was mixed.  
  
She watched as Heero and Wufei at swordplay. Wufei was obviously better with a sword then Heero, but he was not as refined at computers and bombs as Heero seems to be.  
  
She spotted the other members of the team, Relena, a honeyed blonde with dark blue eyes, watching the fight. She wasn't as good with weapons, but was fair with them. She was better with computers like Heero and good at persuasion.  
  
Next to her was Quatre; the youngest, yet still older than Renity, with platinum gold hair and crystal blue eyes. He was nice and very polite but if ever pushed, he'd be hell on a horse.  
  
Next to Quatre was the ever-silent Trowa. Trowa was the oldest out of all of them and had been there the longest, since he was four. Trowa had light brown hair and emerald colored eyes; he was also the tallest too.  
  
Then there was Duo; he was the energetic one. With his long hair in a braid down his back and his indigo eyes sparkling with excitement, he was the cheerful one, though Renity never understood why.  
  
She looks back at the fight. Wufei had onyx colored hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black. Next to Heero and Trowa, he was the most serious one of the group and liked traditional things.  
  
Heero was giving it all he had; his Prussian eyes gave nothing away as he lurched forward with his sword. His chocolate covered hair was disheveled as ever as they fought.  
  
*Strange, *She thought watching them with a slight nostalgia, *I've grown to call them friends and family. We've trained together, suffering the wrath of the grueling exercises and the superiors everyday for as long as we knew. Each of us has no family, nowhere to go, and are freaks of nature. * She looks at them, *All of us from different planets. Trowa's from Jupiter, Wufei's from Mars, Quatre from Mercury, Heero is from Uranus, Duo's from Venus, Relena's from Earth..and here I am, the only black lunarian, halfling of the bunch. * She bit back a sad smile, *Funny, how we are similar to the senshi, they have to live on the moon, as do we. They have to train hard to be better than the last generation, like we do and we both must be careful when doing our missions. *  
  
  
  
"Hey, Renity?" Duo's voice broke through her thoughts, "Wanna get some chow?"  
  
Renity snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, "Sure." And follows the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Renity crept through the back hallways of the palace. She moved as silently as possible until she heard something.  
  
"My Queen, are you sure you want to do this?" Elder Pluto asked, "It would be a terrible defeat to both sides if we send the six into the future. For it is never certain about what it holds."  
  
Renity crept nearer, listening harder with her elfin ears perked up at the Queen's reply, "I am certain, Tokitora, We must allow Heero and the others to be reborn in that time. They are the only help that that future holds, without magic. I'm certain about it."  
  
Tokitora sighs, "If you truly believe so, then we would have to kill them and all their souls to slip through time." It was then she pauses, "And what of Serenity Trinity? What are we to do with her?"  
  
There was a pregnant pause as the Queen thought about it. "She will have to be put into comatose sleep until it is time for her to awaken and bring about the prophecy."  
  
"How soon should we do this?"  
  
"Tonight, while they slumber."  
  
"Yes, my queen."  
  
Renity felt her heart quicken as she ran back to the buckers to warn her friends.  
  
But it was too late; she checked their rooms only to find them empty and messy from the struggles and blood. She ran out of there, trying to get away, until she too, was caught.  
  
"Let me go!" She yells then began to sing, "Set me down, On the ground, With the heather in my hair. Gi-"  
  
Her singing was cut short as she was knocked unconsciousness and placed into the capsule to sleep a two thousand years as her homeland and the place she grew up with familiar faces, was destroyed.  
  
  
  
*~* End of Dream*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroshi opens her eyes, half expecting to be in the ancient capsule, but only to find herself in the same room as before. She felt a warm body beside her shift and more to accommodate her.  
  
That's when she felt the nibbling of teeth against her neck.  
  
"It's time to give you the second mark, Renity." His husky voice whispers in her elfin ear.  
  
That's when she felt it, his teeth sinking into her skin, drawing blood from the wounds.  
  
He pressed his wrist against her lips, "Drink." Came the command and she could do not, but do as he suggested.  
  
She drank, and drank deeply until he pulls away, his eyes glowing red with satisfaction.  
  
He pulls her against his half nude body, kissing her hard.  
  
She tasted the metallic sweet taste of her blood mixed with his own.  
  
Something about it felt sacred, like it was very important that she did as he bid.  
  
Though they did not make love that night, Kuroshi slept more peacefully than ever since she was a little girl. She felt safe, warm, and protected in his arms.  
  
***  
  
"Damn it!" Shikaze yells, "That-that..!"  
  
He punched a hole into the tree that he was perched in, allowing his fist to come out the other side.  
  
"How?! I gave enough of the poison in that bitch's food to make her too weak to share blood! Now there's only one step left and if I blow it, I'm dead."  
  
With that he disappears.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Evil  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Most believe that evil are the essences which all things that are harmful come from.  
  
Some say that without it we would be better off, while other say that without it we would be lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It seems that this cycle, good vs. evil, will forever be in motion. Just like water, it will keep going until it cannot anymore. But like with all things, there must be a balance to keep them from colliding or taking over completely, damaging all life within the Universe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Caldron, which all stars are born from, is a neutral place for both sides. Now, if the evil beings realize what power they have, the true power all beings have within themselves, then the universe, as we know it, is doom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It is the same for good. From good comes evil, like a light with a shadow and since the brightest light has the darkest shadow, there must be a mediator; one that is neither nor on either side. This person or thing is neutral and must decide who shall rule for the time and when the change shall come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With the person comes a heavy responsibility for ties they have with either side mustn't distract them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And so... the cycle shall continue with a solo guardian to watch over it. Keeping the balance between good and evil so they shall equal out and the universe shall have its cosmic flow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Scroll of Lambda & Dambda 


	22. A Surprise guest!

Chapter 21  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroshi stares in her vanity mirror with a sense of foreboding welling up in the pit of her stomach. Today was the Sakura Blossom festival and there was soon to be a parade where the royal family and guards will be apart of it.  
  
Onyx and her were asked to be in it, but only he would be in it for he had to advertise his companies. She, on the other hand, declined, saying the she could watch out for trouble easier if she was somewhere in the crowd.  
  
She smiles faintly as she thought of Onyx, her mate. Even thought it was not a mating of love, she could learn to love him.  
  
*Mating was never really about love; it's an equal partnership. *  
  
  
  
"Renity, it'd time to go!" Her mate called.  
  
  
  
"Ok." She said, standing up and casting one more glance at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
  
  
She had the same hairstyle, as always, with black berets and wore white low riders with a white short sleeve t-shirt and black tank top over it and black army boots tucked under the leggings.  
  
With a sigh she left the room, going to her spot as planned.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Pallapalla exclaims at the cheering crowd, "This is soooo much fun!"  
  
  
  
She and the others were tossing out candy and toys to the children in the crowds. Chibiusa also helped along with Hotaru and were having a blast.  
  
  
  
"Lets see who can toss it the farthest!" Cerecere announces holding a plush toy.  
  
"Ok!" the others agreed and takes aim.  
  
They threw them out into the awaiting crowd of children.  
  
  
  
"I got it! I got it!" A little girl exclaims.  
  
"No! I got it!" A boy said and pushes the girl away from the toy and caught it.  
  
The girl stares at him as tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Hey there," A voice says, "What's wrong?"  
  
The little girl looks up at a young black woman. "He took my toy!"  
  
Kuroshi smiles sadly, "Her you go, little one." She hands the girl a small plush Luna look alike doll.  
  
The girl squeals and hugs the black lunarian. "That you!" And the runs off to tell her mother what happened.  
  
Kuroshi watched the child go with a half longing and half wistful expression. She remembered that along time ago, she was once like that little girl and she had also, at one point and time, wanted to have a family of her own someday.  
  
With a sigh, she leaves and fades into the crowd.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He grins as he watched the parade, "Perfect timing. " He turns and looks at the four kneeling before him.  
  
"Sakeko," Sakeko was a ball headed, green skin with blue eyes youma that wore a two-piece bikini and had webbed feet and hands.  
  
"Hebiko" Hebiko was like an ordinary looking woman with fiery red hair and long snakelike fangs and fork tongue. It also didn't help that she had a tail like a snake.  
  
"Hane" Hane was a male with golden orange hair, golden eyes, with light yellow skin. He wore something akin to Roman or Greek clothes that end at his knees and from there, there was his laced up sandals. And as his namesake, he had long light blue wings on his back.  
  
"And Akuki." Akuki was a young woman dressed in traditional green kimono with small branches of twigs sticking out of either side of her head. She had pale green hair and darker green eyes.  
  
"Yes master?" They asked.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiles and waves at the crowds, occasionally tossing out candy or a doll out to the children, froze.  
  
"Usako, what is the- " He too stopped and rose to look up as did the senshi and Onyx.  
  
"Something's coming." Michiru says, standing closer to Haruka, "The Sea is roaring with warning."  
  
"And the wind is whispering that trouble is a brew."  
  
"Get ready guys!" Minako shouts.  
  
  
  
Chibiusa stood near her parents, clutching her mother's hand. "Mama, what's going on?" The senshi took up their stations around the royal family.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wings of Death!" Came a screeching cry out of the blue.  
  
The Senshi shielded themselves and try to shield the family as well.  
  
That's when a shot went off, causing everyone to get down.  
  
"What was that?!" Endymion asked looking around.  
  
Onyx came up behind them with a pistol in his hand. "Are you guys ok?" He asked looking down at them.  
  
"Yeah,-" Minako only got out before they were attacked again.  
  
"Serpent's venom!"  
  
" Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The two water attacks combined and attacked the poison that was heading their way.  
  
  
  
They had gotten enough time to transform, all of them.  
  
"Where's Kuroshi when you need her?" Mars mutters as she dodges Sakeko's attack.  
  
"I don't know!" Vesta shouts, "Lion's Claw!"  
  
Akuki dodges the attack. "Vines of Evil!"  
  
"AAAHHH!!" The vines wrapped themselves around five of the senshi, squeezing them tightly.  
  
"Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!" Chibi moon shouts, freeing her friends.  
  
"Celestial Bomb!" Endymion says, blasting Sakeko to the ground.  
  
"Thanks!" Jupiter said, " Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Gaahhh!" Sakeko disappears into nothingness.  
  
"Vines of Evil!" Akuki yells again, this time trapping everyone. "Not so tough now, are you?"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Onyx's eyes glowed red and begins to shred the vines with his claws.  
  
"Don't you weeds ever go away?" A fireball floats in his hand as the corner of his mouth kicks up, showing a little fang, " Shinohi!" He throws it at the monster, as it expanded killing Akuki.  
  
  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Hane scowls, "You aren't going to get me that easily!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Onyx jumps up " Claws of Steel!" And slashes downward, cutting off his wings.  
  
"You have just gotten your wings clipped." Onyx turns, "Anyone for fried chicken, extra crispy?" He raises his hand once more, " Shinohi!"  
  
  
  
"Gaaaahhh!" And that was the end of Hane.  
  
  
  
Then Onyx finally turns towards Hebiko, who stood there shaking. "Wanna tango?" Onyx asked as he walked towards the youma with a purpose, "Where is she?"  
  
  
  
"Who?!" Hebiko backs away. "Serpent's Venom!"  
  
  
  
He dodges it, "Claws of Steel!" And slashes right through her, cutting the snake in half.  
  
  
  
He turns towards the Senshi, "I have to find her!" Then bounds off onto the roofs following her scent.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kuroshi glares at her opponent, readying herself for combat. "Who are you?" She asked him.  
  
The dead blue eyed man with short white hair stood in front of her, with a blank look on his face.  
  
"The name's" He got into a fighting stance, "Tora, Shirotora."  
  
"Kuroshi! Now what is your business here?"  
  
"None of yours!" He puts his hands together and thrust them out yelling, "Tiger Claw!"  
  
"Shield!"  
  
The attack hit Kuroshi's shield with surprising strength. She smirked, *I just might get a decent fight. * She thought letting the shield down, "Alright!" She concentrated on her power, "Star Beam Shower!"  
  
A blinding light came out of her index finger and then spilt into mini beams, landing around or on her opponent.  
  
But out of the smoke, he came running, straight at her with his light saber aimed straight for her heart.  
  
She flips out of the way and jumps up into the air, "Angelic Arrows!"  
  
The single silver arrow multiplied and showers down on him, piercing his arms and down his back.  
  
"Alright, then, you halfling, " He pants, "Now it's time to show you my real power!" With that, he ran at her with inhumane speed and brought his dagger out. "Here we go!" and slashes her in the same spot where she had gotten her scar from her fight with the Black Phoenix.  
  
"Mystery Mists!" She shouts and moved away from him. *Good thing for me that I have very good sense of hearing. *  
  
She glanced at the blood in her side and sighs heavily, it was gonna scar again, even bigger than last time. She shook her head and stood up, that man is going down! With that she drew the sword that was in her subspace pocket and pulls it in front of herself.  
  
The sword was, of course, old but fortunately it wasn't dull at all. It was the same sword she had worn since she was nine; her friends/family/ fellow spies had given it to her, as a gift and from then on she never let it out of her sight.  
  
  
  
Now, she was going to kill the bastard. *Mist, separate! * She commanded mentally and the mists disappeared, revealing Shirotora standing, with his saber, facing her.  
  
  
  
"Lets go" She whispers and attacks, "Aaahhh!"  
  
"Bitch." He mutters and came at her.  
  
Their sword clashed as they exchanged blows, neither one giving up on the other.  
  
  
  
That was the scene Onyx and the senshi stumbled on. Venus, Mars, Mercury, Neptune, Uranus and the Quartet with Chibimoon were with him.  
  
  
  
"Who's she fighting?" Chibimoon asked her elders, "I don't think we've seen him before."  
  
But Onyx knew him; he walks towards the battle, with a purpose in mind.  
  
***  
  
Kuroshi landed again, breathing heavily, "He's strong, very strong, just like Ryuu was." She took a little time to breathe in some air. "Ok let's finish this!" She yells out and stood again. She had to do this quickly before her strength wanes out and she would be helpless.  
  
She pointed her sword at him, "Hypermortis -" She began.  
  
Shirotora smirked and raises his sword at her with one hand. "Earth Sphere..."  
  
"STOP!" A voice commands, "Stop this right now!"  
  
The two looks towards the source of the voice.  
  
"Onyx.." Kuroshi says quietly, "It's.." She shook her head and put on and angry face, "Why are you here? Why are you stopping us?" She demanded.  
  
Shirotora disengaged and kneels before Onyx, his sword before him, "Lord Onyx."  
  
Everyone looked from Onyx to the man kneeling on the ground. Kuroshi puts up her sword and folds her arms over her chest, "Lord Onyx?" she raised an arched eyebrow, "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Onyx ignored the man strides over to her, taking her into his arms, "Well, what did you expect me to be?" He asked pulling her close, "And when I get you home..." He whispered in her ear exactly what he would do, making her blush o badly that the others noticed the slight red tinge to her face.  
  
"Onyx!"  
  
He chuckled at her embarrassment then turned toward Shirotora. "Why are you here? And where have you been, Shiro?"  
  
  
  
Shiro rose, putting away his blade, "So, she is your mate?" He looked her over, "Should've known, you only pick the best, even if she is a halfling." He scratched his head a little, "Bah, there's nothing to do about." He looks over at the dumbfounded senshi, "Anyway, I've been sleeping for centuries, then I just wandered this planet."  
  
  
  
Kuroshi shook her head, "I don't know whether to be pissed off or not." She mutters with a small smile on her face.  
  
  
  
But then she felt a familiar pulse throughout her body, rocking her to the core. Her smile faltered as she went down on one knee, scowling a little. *Damn it! Not now! *  
  
  
  
Onyx looks at here, a frown playing on his face as she winced again. He could smell it, what was happening to her and knew he would have to take her away for a day or so. With his mind made up, he picks her up into his arms, paying no heed to her protests.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sailor Pallas asked. "Is she hurt?"  
  
"Her pulse rate is abnormally fast and her body temperature has exceeded the normal degree." Mercury told them and looks up with her visor on, "We better get her to the hospital before she goes into a seizure fit."  
  
"Shiro, delay them, just in case they are to fellow us." He commanded.  
  
"Yes, sir." Shiro turns towards the Senshi, "I am sorry but I must do as my liege tells me."  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Uranus demands.  
  
"It is none of your business to know where I am taking my mate, Uranus." With that said, he left the senshi and his knight.  
  
"Did he just say. 'My mate' or was that just me?" Vesta asks out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Hope you enjoy this, strandrad disclaimers. I do own Shirotora and his powers, I also own the whole Black lunarian theme and stuff like that.  
  
Name Meanings:  
  
Shirotora/ Shiro Tora = White Tiger.  
  
Kuroshi= Black Death  
  
Shikaze= Death wind or wind death, (which ever you want)  
  
If I missed any please e-mail me. R&R 


	23. Going back to where it began

AN: Standard Disclaimer  
  
I still own the plot, most of the people. Don't own SM, though I want to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuroshi opens her eyes and stretched out, languidly like a cat, and sat up. She felt a small smile make its way onto her lips as she watched her mate with a loving look. She brushed a few strands from his face, which promptly fell back into place, and leans down to kiss his brow.  
  
  
  
*He's so cute like that. * She thought. *Just like a little kid. * She wraps her arms around her legs and rested her chin on top of them as she mused over the last couple of days. He had undressed her and made love to her in so many different ways, nearly from sun up to sun down. She smiles wryly, *I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while with the way he did to me. * She suppressed a giggle that was bubbling up in her. *Like I mind! *  
  
  
  
With a sigh, Kuroshi lies back down and snuggled closer to her mate, thinking about what they should do about the prophecy. She closed her eyes, *they're at the palace, all we have to do is find them and then we can figure out what to do after that. *  
  
Content with her plans, she drifted off to sleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Shiro sat comfortably in the Senshi's library, reading about their past, even if he already knew it.  
  
He glances up from the pages at the Senshi, who were reading, thinking, or pacing. He was slightly amused by their antics, even though they were starting to get on his nerves.  
  
  
  
"Sit down, Tenoh, they'll be back." He told the senshi of the wind. "You're starting to get on my nerves with that pacing. "  
  
  
  
She threw him a death glare, "Does it look like I care?" With that she resumed her pacing.  
  
  
  
Ami looks up from her game of chess with Hotaru, "How did you come to know Onyx?" She asked curiously, "And why did his eyes glow red?"  
  
  
  
Junjun nods, pausing in the middle of her homework, "And Kuroshi's eyes were glowing too, but not as much."  
  
  
  
"Why does he call her Renity?" Chibiusa inquired, "Isn't her real name Serenity too?"  
  
  
  
Shiro looks at them with a mixture of amusement and bemusement. "Onyx saved my life, I own him a life's debt." He answers, "I was visiting a cousin mine while I was there on business for the earth. He saved me from one of the demons that dwell there." He chuckled a little, "You should have seen the surprise on my face when he looked at me with his red eyes, just like that demon that had attacked me. I thought he would kill me too. Instead, he pointed a way out and led me to it then left."  
  
  
  
"So, why did you leave the Earth to become his knight, so to speak?" Michiru puts her book down, "After all, you were an ambassador of Earth, and you have it better there. Why switch?"  
  
  
  
He nods, "True, but there was such corruption on earth and the people were slowly turning evil, I couldn't stay. So I gave up my position and went there. It was safer there until the attack." He shook his head, "So many dead, it's a pity really, there could've been many wondrous things that we could have achieved if only..." He shook his head again as if to erase something.  
  
  
  
"If only what?" Pallapalla asked.  
  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
There was a moment of silence until Cerecere brought them back to their original subject, "So why did their eyes glow red? What is up with Kuroshi's ears?" She asked, "Do all the black lunarian females have ears like that?"  
  
  
  
He smirked, "No, not many do. Kuroshi is a half bred." He put his book down and looks at his captivated listeners.  
  
  
  
Haruka had sat down in one of the armchairs and the girls turned away from what they were doing to listen to him.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, half bred?" Rei asked looking up from her scrolls.  
  
  
  
Shiro looks at the older Senshi, "You guys should know, she did grow up with you."  
  
  
  
Minako shook her head, "No, she didn't." She told him, "We would remember..I think."  
  
  
  
Just then, Kuroshi, Onyx and the royal couple came in.  
  
  
  
"Hi guys, long time no see." Kuroshi greeted them.  
  
  
  
"My lord and lady," Shiro inclined his head, "It's good to see you."  
  
  
  
Chibiusa looks up at the black lunarian couple. "What are you, really, Kuroshi?" She asked carefully as to not arouse the woman's temper. "Why did your eyes glow? Why does Onyx call you 'mate' and not wife or girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
Hotaru nods, "And from what Shirotora has told us, you're a half bred. But of what?"  
  
  
  
"He also said that you grew up with us." Makoto adds, "Why don't we remember it? Where were you on the day of the attack? Why weren't you reborn like we were?"  
  
  
  
Kuroshi glances at Onyx, who slightly inclined his head as an indication to proceed. She sighs, "Well, we might as well sit down, cause it's gonna be a loooonnnggg story." They did and she sat in between Onyx's legs and leaned against him.  
  
  
  
"To start off, my real name is, Serenity Trinity, I'm the last of my clan also the duchess of Eternity, that's the estate and land I own."  
  
  
  
"So how did you come to be at the Moon palace?" Ami asks.  
  
  
  
"It was when I was four years old...."  
  
An hour or so later, She came to the end of her story, "And so, they put me in the capsule, to sleep until I was needed again or when fate deems it right. And when I woke up, I was alone, the palace and everything I knew was in ruins. I came here to really find out what had happened to the moon, only to find out that the once Princess of the white moon, was now Queen of both the white moon and the Earth. And that's how I came to be here."  
  
The senshi sat in silence, staring at her.  
  
  
  
"So, why do you call the moon, White moon?" Vesves asked curiously, "I thought Queen Serenity was queen of the whole moon!"  
  
  
  
"That is, but, a myth." Onyx told her, "Our people have been there before the White Queen arrived with her followers."  
  
  
  
"You still haven't told us why your eyes glow red." Serenity told them.  
  
  
  
"Or why your ears are pointed." Endymion adds.  
  
  
  
Kuroshi exchanged looks with Onyx then looks back at them, "We are, what you call a produced of cross species breeding." Onyx told them, "What we are about to tell you has been forgotten to all but a few lunarians." He pulls Kuroshi closer, "Kuroshi and I..as well as the rest of the Black Lunarian population, we are part demon. Long ago, when the White Queen cleansed the white side of the moon, the demons, known as Berserkers, were dying out, and to keep at least part of their blood going, they mated with our people."  
  
  
  
"And when they did die out, they left our people changed forever; children that looked like a black lunarian but with extra powers. That is where the power of voice and a number of things came from, from the demons." Kuroshi told them, "I'm a half bred. My mother was a black lunarian woman and my father white." She paused, "I barely remember them, but I remember that they were happy with their life and me." She shook her head, "Anyway, what Onyx told me, when white lunarian blood mixes with black, it reveals what we really are, but only the ears are different."  
  
  
  
Onyx nods, "Originally, the demons had pointed ears and red eyes. Our eye color changes when we are in serious trouble or when we get pissed off. Then we become killing machines, mindless killing machines." He sighs, "the only ones that can handle that are usually the soldiers, but when a child like Renity gets upset or hurt, they have more control because the white lunarian blood in them enables them to do so. But that also means when they lose control, they really lose it."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we were really like that!" Serenity said shaking her head, "How could I do that to you, Kuroshi?"  
  
  
  
She smirked, "Hey, you were upset that your daddy was gone. I was the perfect target to vent your rage at. After all, I was there when he was killed. Besides, you were only ten, you didn't know any better."  
  
  
  
"But still, it was wrong." Serenity insisted, "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"Now, with that done, we have to go to the moon and get to the palace." Kuroshi said briskly getting up, "Then we can find the scrolls Drake told me about."  
  
  
  
"Who's Drake?" Onyx asked his mate.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you later, he's dead now, by the way, his spirit told me." She walks towards the door, "The only people that are need is Pluto, Serenity and Endymion, Chibiusa, Ami and fire bitch. The rest of you have to stay here."  
  
  
  
"Stop calling me Fire Bitch." Rei screeched.  
  
  
  
Kuroshi shrugs, "Ok, Fire Bitch."  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Shikaze"  
  
Shikaze fazed in and knelt before Omega, "Yes, sire?"  
  
  
  
"Watch them, see what they are up to and then get that half bred!"  
  
  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kuroshi watched as they left earth behind and headed to the moon. *Home. * She thought as they landed in front of the castle, *finally, I'm back home. *  
  
She looked around and walked forward a bit, " It's reborn." She whispered looking it over. The looks at the senshi, "How?"  
  
Luna, one of the cat advisors, said, "When Usagi defeated Beryl, she had to come here and receive her new locket. Her power had rebuilt the Kingdom."  
  
  
  
Kuroshi eyes Serenity then shook her head, "Never mind." She turns and led the way to the palace, "We need to rest her before we go to the palace."  
  
  
  
Setsuna pauses, "But aren't we at the palace anyway?"  
  
  
  
Kuroshi shook her head, "I meant the Dark Moon Kingdom." She told them, "But we can search this one too, just in case."  
  
  
  
They followed her inside and instantly, their outfits changed from what they had worn. Endymion wore the same suit as he did during the day on earth as did Serenity.  
  
Chibiusa was in her Princess dress, Setsuna, Rei, and Ami wore their princess/queen dresses.  
  
Onyx only wore a black tuxedo, similar to Endymion's, only without the cape.  
  
Kuroshi's the one that surprised everyone, instead of wearing a dress like the rest of the ladies; she wore a black shirt and tunic with black pants and shoes. Strapped to her side was her sword.  
  
  
  
She flicks a strand out of her face and frowns a little, "You'd think after all this time we'd get better clothes." She mumbles and walks towards a door, "Come on, we'll use one of the passage ways to get you guys some rooms."  
  
  
  
"Kuroshi," Chibiusa looks up at the woman, "why are you dressed differently?"  
  
  
  
She smiles, "Here, I am called Renity, short for Serenity. I'm one of the soldiers of the white moon..and the dark one as well."  
  
  
  
Chibiusa still didn't get it, "Mama and the rest are soldiers, but we're not dressed like you."  
  
  
  
Renity just laughed, "That, little one, is because I am not royalty." She told her, "I have not pledged my allegiance to no one. Not the Black side of the moon, or the white." She glances at them, "It was just assumed that I was loyal to either one." She laughed again, "Stupid, how people are some times, for I am a wildcard. I go where it will benefit me the most and do what I think is right. No one has command over me. I am law unto myself."  
  
  
  
"Then why do you spy on other nations for the moon, if you have no loyalties to it?" Ami asked. "It would make sense if you were loyal, but you are not. You're not bond by oath to the white moon."  
  
  
  
Renity stops in front of a door and turns to them, "I served the moon out of respect for Ori and my parents. Other than that, I wouldn't have given a damn." She opens the door, "Chibiusa, this will be your room."  
  
  
  
The walls were a soft pink as were the covers to the bed with floral patterns. Little bunnies and moons were everywhere as were stars and planets on the ceiling of blue.  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Chibiusa walks in and looks around, "It's cool!"  
  
  
  
Renity nods, "Now come on so you would know where everyone sleeps." She turns and walks down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Who's room was that, Kuro-uh-Renity?" Rei wondered. "It looks awfully familiar."  
  
  
  
"That was the rabbit's room, before she moved out of it when she was fourteen." She answered, "Here, this is your room, Athena."  
  
  
  
Ami looks startled at the name, "That was my name?"  
  
  
  
Renity nods, "Yeah." And opens the door.  
  
  
  
It was sort of like Chibiusa's only it was blue with no bunnies or moon or stars. It was a cool blue with images that reminisce of looking thorough a crystal or ice.  
  
  
  
"I think this was my room." Ami said walking in. "It's just like me!"  
  
  
  
Renity nods, "Queen Serenity had them done like this just in case you guys got homesick."  
  
  
  
She moved to then next door, "This one's the fire bitch's room."  
  
  
  
And again, the room matched the person's personality. Rei's room looked like you were inside a candle.  
  
  
  
"Wow."  
  
  
  
"Next room is yours, Setsuna."  
  
  
  
It was a misty color with a star constellation on the ceiling. It was just like Setsuna, mysterious as the stars.  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Renity looks at the last couple of people and lead them down the hallway to the near end, "This was your room." She told Serenity, "And this is where you will stay."  
  
  
  
The room was bigger than the one at their home. It had a small pool in the room and many other things.  
  
  
  
"I stayed here?" Serenity wondered out loud and walked in.  
  
  
  
Renity folds her arms, "Only the best for the supreme princess of the system." Her words were dripping with sarcasms.  
  
  
  
"Where's your room?" Endymion asked.  
  
  
  
"Where do you think? Up your ass and around the corner." She snapped.  
  
  
  
Onyx looks worriedly at Renity and touches her arm, "Calm down, love, it was just a simple question."  
  
  
  
Renity took a breath in and nods "Ok, sorry." She mutters, "I need to get out more." She turns and heads to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Renity curled up in her bed with her mate's arms around her, holding her close to him as he slept. She was still awake, still thinking about their next move. With a sigh she turns toward her lover, watching him as he sleeps.  
  
  
  
*He's so cute like that! * She thought feeling the corners of her lips tilt upward. *And innocent, even after.. * A delicious shiver ran through her at the thought. *But where was he when I was in the Dark Moon's court? * She wonders, absently touching his face, *Was he there and I just didn't notice? Or was he elsewhere? *  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, koi?"  
  
  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice; surprised that he was awake and not asleep. She kissed him gently, caressing his cheek, " Did I wake you?" She asked softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
He kisses her back, then looked at her through half opened eyes, " No, you didn't. But, you were thinking loud enough for me to hear."  
  
  
  
She turns away, still snuggled up close to him, staring out the window in her room.  
  
  
  
"What is wrong, Renity?" He asks again his voice was soft and coaxing, "Does being here bring back memories of you at a young age? What happened that was so bad?"  
  
  
  
She closes her eyes, "It's nothing, I-I was just thinking of what we should do after we find the prophecy."  
  
  
  
"Don't lie to me." His grip tighten around her waist, not painfully so, but enough to warn her. "Don't lie to me. You stink when you lie, Serenity."  
  
  
  
She exhales softly, but didn't look at him, "I was wondering where you were when I went to the Dark Moon Kingdom."  
  
  
  
"Is that where you met Drake?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he and his friend Shaka were the first ones I met here." She paused, not sure how he'd handled the next part, "I came into heat that same night, Drake was there and.."  
  
  
  
She trailed off and all the while she was trying to sense something, anything, in Onyx that might have changed, but so far, there is nothing.  
  
  
  
"And?" He prodded." What happened?"  
  
  
  
"I went away with the Senshi, back to the white kingdom to finish my duties." She answered, "I promised him I would return and become his mate. It was two years after I left, and at the time the white kingdom was under attack and I was shoved into the capsule. When I woke, I knew that he was dead." Again she seemed to pause and think about her words as she says, "It was as if a light or something went off in my mind when I slept. I knew that, with out a shadow of a doubt, he was dead."  
  
  
  
He nuzzled the crook of her neck, comfortingly, "It was because of your bond with him. When he died, you would know, like now you would know it if I was hurt, angry or dead."  
  
  
  
She groped for his hand and when found, she squeezed it tightly, "I hope I'll never have to go through that with you, Onyx, never in this lifetime."  
  
  
  
He rose up and kisses her temple, "I'll try."  
  
  
  
She turned her face towards his, "We both will." And with that she kissed him, deeply and soon moans of passion filled their room and the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: A little waff...*Sniff * Oh well, Any way what'cha think? I've got half of the next chapter up!  
  
Since I'm the kind and generous author that I am... I'll give you a preview of the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Preview:  
  
  
  
  
  
After an hour or so of walking, Ami looks around, analyzing on what this could mean.  
  
"Why is it so long? And why is it hidden so well?" She wonders out loud, "What could the Queen be hiding?"  
  
  
  
To her surprise, Renity answers her. "They were hiding the real intentions of the kingdom. The people didn't know, most of the military leaders didn't know..."  
  
"Know what?" Endymion asks, "What's down here?"  
  
They neared a dead in, at least to most it would have been. She turns to them, "This is were they take orphaned children. At least the ones I've met where orphans." Her expression was blank like a sheet of paper; nothing portrayed any emotions at all. "I was part of a special group of children. There were seven of us. Each of us were from a different planet, different nobilities. And..we all had certain powers."  
  
  
  
"How could my mother approve of such a thing?!" Serenity was appalled. Nothing she could have image in her past life would be like this.  
  
  
  
"Funny thing is," Renity gave her a crooked smirk, that didn't reach her eyes. "The military didn't tell her about it until Queen Tokitora, your mother," She nods to Setsuna, "found out about it when she was looking through the time stream. It was right before the attack, I heard them talking in the library, they had said that the Seven, which we were known as, were to be sent to the future. Six of us were to be killed on the orders of the queen herself, and I.." She turns, and faces the wall; "I was to be put in suspended animation until it was time to wake up."  
  
  
  
"What happened to the other six?" Rei asked, not really sure she wanted to know.  
  
  
  
"What do you think, Sherlock?" She tossed over her shoulder then focused her attention on the wall.  
  
  
  
AN: That's it!  
  
Another name chart 'cause I forgot to put one in the last chappie.  
  
Akuki: Evil Tree  
  
Hane: Wings  
  
Sakeko: Fish Child (Weird -.-)  
  
Hebiko: Snake Child  
  
Senshi's Parents name meaning:  
  
Mercury's Mom: Sishiya- Something I've made up.  
  
Mars' Mom: Phoebe-fear  
  
Venus' Mom: Aiko-love child  
  
Pluto's Mom: Tokitora-Time Tiger  
  
Saturn's Mom: Naneshi-No Name  
  
That's it for now; I have to make up names for the rest of them.  
  
In desperate need of names here! R&R 


	24. Family Portrait

AN: Been a while, but here it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Renity stood in front of a huge painting of the royal family of the white moon. She looks it over seeing herself in the painting. It had been a huge shock the rocked the white kingdom.  
  
  
  
The king had allowed, even demanded, that the halfling would be in the painting. She smiled a little at the memory.  
  
  
  
*~* Flashback*~*  
  
  
  
*~ One year after the fire ~*  
  
  
  
Renity held tightly to Ori's hand. It had been a year since she had came to live with him and his family and still, she was afraid.  
  
  
  
Orion looks down at the little girl, who seemingly attached herself to his hand, worriedly. She hadn't spoken more than two or three sentences in a year. It worried him so because she was so small and so thin, like she hadn't been eating right, which she hasn't.  
  
  
  
He shook his head, *One problem at a time. * He thought to himself as he led the halfling through the plush hallways with pictures hanging on the walls.  
  
  
  
He stopped in front of a set of doubled doors. He looks down at the wide silvery eyes of the black child and kissed the top of her head. "I have a surprise for you Renity."  
  
  
  
At those words, her eyes wide even more(if that's possible!) at this statement and her smile was just as big. "Really?!"  
  
  
  
He nods, "Yes, but you'll have to be patient, it'll take hours of sitting for, but once it's done, you'll love it."  
  
  
  
She nods her head vigorously, "Ok!"  
  
  
  
With that, he opens the door.  
  
Renity's demeanor changed instantly as they walked into the room, her head was slightly bowed and she hid behind him more. They were there, all of them; the Queen and the Princess, with their guards and a few artists; all mingling about, talking, sharing information, and laughing.  
  
  
  
Renity didn't like it too much, but didn't dislike it. To her, it was the perfect place to be, but also she felt out of place and wished to be home.  
  
  
  
"Orion, you're finally here!" Queen Serenity came up to him and kissed him. She looks down and smiles warmly at the child, "Hello there Renity, how are you?"  
  
  
  
The little girl looks up shyly, "ok.." a moment of silence, "You?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, go and sand with the others, ok? Just so they can paint us."  
  
  
  
Renity squeaked and held on to Orion's hand even stronger. She was absolutely terrified of him leaving her, even for a moment.  
  
  
  
"Actually, love..umm" He gave his wife a boyish smile that he knew would work, "I would like Renity to be in the picture also."  
  
  
  
The room went absolutely still and eerily quiet around them as the Queen blinks once, then twice. She shook her head, "But, Orion, you know that this is only for the family."  
  
  
  
He shifted gears, "Sere," He looks at the frightened little girl then at his wife and his daughter who came over with her friends and their families. "I want to adopt her. I want her to be apart of our family." He sighed and went to sit down, with Renity trailing after him. "She has no one and needs a home." He told them.  
  
He was sitting in a chair with Renity standing beside him; her head still bowed making herself small, not wanting to be hurt.  
  
  
  
Serenity's eyes soften at this and finally she nods, "Ok, have it you're way." She walks over and kisses him, "We can keep her."  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity looks at her friends and then at the scared girl. She went over to the younger girl and smiles brightly at her, "I'm gonna be a big sister!" She exclaims before swinging Renity around, "Cool!"  
  
  
  
And for the first time in her life, here in the White Kingdom, she felt loved, happy, and cherished. She had a new family and hopefully, friends.  
  
  
  
*~* End of Flashback*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Renity shook her head and sighs, *Those few years before Ori's death was..the best times in my life. If only he were still around.. *  
  
  
  
"Hey, who's the kid in the picture with Mommy, Grandma and Granddad?" Chibiusa asks, as the group came up behind her. "She's so small and kawaii!"  
  
  
  
Renity flashed them a smile, "That's me when I was five. Around that time, Ori had announced that he would adopt me, since I had no one and nowhere to go."  
  
  
  
Serenity looks at her, "so, you are my adoptive sister, eh?"  
  
  
  
She nods, "Your exact words at the time were, 'I'm gonna be a big sister!' over and over again."  
  
  
  
The two shared the same look for a moment, until Renity looks away with a frown on her face.  
  
  
  
There was draft there, behind the painting. She touched the painting where she, as a little girl, stood next to Orion. "Renity...I've always wondered why he called me that?" She murmured to herself and jumps back as the portrait moved revealing a passageway.  
  
  
  
"What the-?" They drew closer, inspecting it.  
  
  
  
Renity didn't wait for them to declare it safe, she walks in and pauses, "Come on."  
  
  
  
They looked at each other as the half Black Lunarian disappears from sight.  
  
"When on the moon.." Setsuna mutters as she follows the rest of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked for a while before finding Renity waiting for them. The passage was alit with torches that seemingly go on forever.  
  
"Took you long enough." She said curtly. "Let's go."  
  
After an hour or so of walking, Ami looks around, analyzing on what this could mean.  
  
"Why is it so long? And why is it hidden so well?" She wonders out loud, "What could the Queen be hiding?"  
  
To her surprise, Renity answers her. "They were hiding the real intentions of the kingdom. The people didn't know, most of the military leaders didn't know.."  
  
"Know what?" Endymion asks, "What's down here?" They neared a dead in, at least to most it would have been. She turns to them, "This is were they take orphaned children. At least the ones I've met where orphans."  
  
Her expression was blank like a sheet of paper; nothing portrayed any emotions at all. "I was part of a special group of children. There were seven of us. Each of us were from a different planet, different nobilities. And..we all had certain powers."  
  
"How could my mother approve of such a thing?!" Serenity was appalled. Nothing she could have image in her past life would be like this.  
  
"Funny thin is," Renity gave her a crooked smirk, that didn't reach her eyes. "The military didn't tell her about it until Queen Tokitora, your mother," She nods to Setsuna, "found out about it when she was looking through the time stream. It was right before the attack, I heard them talking in the library, they had said that the Seven, which we were known as, were to be sent to the future. Six of us were to be killed on the orders of the queen herself, and I...."  
  
She turns, and faces the wall; "I was to be put in suspended animation until it was time to wake up."  
  
  
  
"What happened to the other six?" Rei asked, not really sure she wanted to know.  
  
"What do you think, Sherlock?" She tossed over her shoulder then focused her attention on the wall.  
  
  
  
"Trinity, Serenity. Code name, Kuroshi. Six-eight-nine-nine-one-oh." Then she held her hand against a particular block as something scanned her right eye.  
  
The wall opens and reveals another security measure. "Silence and death are inevitable. 'Tis the mercy of the strong to destroy the weak and stupid; Kuroshi is not weak, nor stupid."  
  
The wall opens again to reveal an elevator. They all crammed in.  
  
She faced the inside as they looked around  
  
"Sector six: The SEVEN computer room."  
  
The elevator slid smoothly down the shaft, giving no indication of what floors they passed.  
  
"Renity," Serenity turns towards the woman, "why didn't you tell us this before? And what are we looking for, exactly?"  
  
Renity looks at her and gave them a sad smirk, "Would you have believed me if I told you that I was your adoptive sister? I think not." She turns away, "At any rate, we are looking for some scrolls. They are very, very old. They were given to our ancestors, the Firsts, the scrolls of Lambda and Dambda"  
  
Setsuna's eyes widen, "But they are nothing but a myth! I should know," her eyes narrowed a little, "I've been looking for them for a long time now."  
  
Renity grinned, "Good for you, but I think you've been looking for them in the wrong places." She turned back around.  
  
The cart finally stopped and opened up to the senshi and Onyx. They were about to go that way when Renity shouts, "Don't go that way, you idiots! Follow me!"  
  
To their amazement, she walked straight threw the seemingly, metallic wall and disappears.  
  
They looked at one another before venturing after the halfling.  
  
  
  
The sight that greeted them astounded them. Hundreds of computer consoles lined the main floor. Dust so thick that you could leave a footprint in it.  
  
  
  
In front of them was console, also thick with dust.  
  
Renity walked right up to it, pressing buttons the lit up the console, bring the system to life with its quiet beeping sound and the flicking of colors as her hands danced across the board.  
  
Onyx and the others walks up behind her, watching her with mild fascination as a small pad slid out of the console.  
  
With out a second thought, she places her hand there, allowing it to be scanned. Ami, of course, was in heaven. There were so many computers she could crack into and get all the information that she hungered for.  
  
In silence, Renity turns, nearly forgetting her guest, and walks down the spiral metal staircase, hardly paying anyone any attention.  
  
"Renity," Endymion began, "if you guys were so unhappy here, if you were so unhappy here, why didn't you leave? Runaway?"  
  
She steps off the stairs and stares silently at the consoles on the main floor, humming and glowing softly that it was almost a lullaby.  
  
"And go where?" She asked quietly, "Even if I had land, money, and a little power back on the dark side of the moon," She looks at them, "I couldn't leave them behind. I couldn't leave here because I've lived here for so long that I don't know anything about where I came from. What customs or whatnot, it's like..." She turns away again, "Like a black American trying to go back to Africa. You've descended from that place, but you don't know it or the language too well."  
  
"Well, what are we to do?" Rei asks, wrapping an arm around herself, "It's such a sad place with few good memories."  
  
"True." She nods and sat down in the dust-covered chair, sending dust into the air as she cleans the screen. "We've always stuck together when something bad happens." She gave them a brief smile, "I was the youngest, and smallest of all the children. They often protected me and taught me things that the instructor never could and in return, I'd try my best to help them."  
  
"With what?" Chibiusa asks looking over her shoulder, "I mean, what would they need help for?"  
  
She smiled a little at it as she typed fast, "No one is immune to dreams, rabbit." She told her as the information flashed by and the security codes were bypassed, "I soothed their nightmares, help them sleep at night. Things that happened before they had arrived here was almost or worse than what had happened to me." She fell silent as she typed some more then finally got up.  
  
"Here it is, the piece of the scroll... Dambda." She whispered and scans it, "It seems that each of the palaces were given the opposite that they seemingly represented. Here, we have Dambda, the dark scroll, and there is Lambda, the light scroll."  
  
"What does it say?" Setsuna asked trying not to betray the excitement in her voice.  
  
  
  
" 'And so shall it come to pass that the Earth and Moon shall fall and a new era would begin, stealing the glory that was once theirs.' She read.  
  
*Interesting * She thought and continues to read.  
  
" ' But there will come a time when a darkness shall shadow over the light and reign supreme. The leader, once good, shall be dark as night with a soul corrupted to the core unleashing and evil that will rival the likes of the Great Chaos. Only one creature stands in the way of this great demon's path to ultimate glory. A being that if swayed to the light shall destroy the darkness. This being is the mediator. The being is neither light nor dark, but is both, shall see who shall reign and who shall perish.  
  
Tread carefully here, great demon, or the being shall be your down fall.  
  
  
  
-Scroll of Dambda  
  
  
  
She looks at them with a puzzled look, "I wonder what it means." She mutters, "Looks like we'll have to sneak into the dark moon's and look for it."  
  
Onyx shook his head, "No we don't."  
  
She turns towards him, a smile tugging at her lip, "How so?"  
  
He nods, "I happen to know, as a fact, that your family was entrusted with the scrolls. Likely, they must have put them somewhere safe and away from danger."  
  
She frowns, "You many be right, but the fire nearly destroyed everything."  
  
He wraps an arm around her, "Renity-love, it'll be there. It has to be for surviving since the Firsts were around."  
  
  
  
She nods, "Hope you're right."  
  
  
  
An: Lame chapter I guess, but I'm working on it! R&R 


	25. An everyday thing

AN: Sorry if the page is screwed up it's Fanfiction's fault, not mine...  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Can we stop now?" Chibiusa whines, " I'm tried!"  
  
The group had been walking for almost the entire day since they had left the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Renity had found some clothes for them to wear on the travels. The last time they had eaten had been early the morning.  
  
They each wore something similar, if not exactly, what Renity had been wearing. A light colored shirt with a tunic and a pair of comfortably loose pants and some leather shoes. Renity had equipped them with weapons that they knew how to use.  
  
Rei had gotten the bow and quiver full of arrows since she was good at it. Ami had gotten a spear. Chibiusa had small daggers, Serenity and Setsuna had staffs, and Onyx and Endymion had chosen swords.  
  
"Yes," Ami agrees, "we've been traveling for a while and haven't ate anything in a while."  
  
Renity, who assumed the leading role stops and looks at her group. She could tell that they were in need of rest and food. They had very little to work with when they left, some water and a pouch or two of mead, but that was it.  
  
"Ok," She said, finally reluctant, " But only for a while, we have to cover as much ground as we can before...." She trailed off as her sensitive ears picked up something.  
  
She looks over at Onyx, seeing if he notices the sound as well. He nods slightly as she moves to get her dagger from her boot.  
  
"Hey, what's goin-?" Serenity began, but Endymion silenced her, covering her lips with one finger.  
  
"Shhh.... something's there." He whispers to her as he and the others drew their weapons.  
  
Onyx and Renity got closer to the bushes, when Renity abruptly stood and let her weapon hang limply in her hand.  
  
Then suddenly, a pheasant like bird came out, ignoring them.  
  
It's feathers were an odd color if one wasn't from the moon. It was silver and white with light blue eye and scaly golden feet.  
  
"It's beautiful." Serenity whispers.  
  
"I wonder if we can-No!" Chibiusa stares in complete shock as Renity grabs the bird by its tail feathers as Onyx grabs its head, making it screech long and loud. Its feathers flew everywhere as it struggles. Then the screeching came to an abrupt halt and all was silent. Chibiusa's lower lip began to tremble as both black lunarians stood with little bits of feathers a little blood on them, grinning at each other.  
  
"How-how could you kill it?!" Chibiusa demands of the two, "How could you kill something that beautiful so brutally?" Her eyes were a little shiny as tears began to show up there.  
  
Serenity puts an arm around her daughter, holding the child close, but glaring at the two. "You shouldn't be so happy with yourselves. You've killed a beautiful creature, one of the moon, how do you know that it was not an endangered species?"  
  
Renity blinks, slightly confused, and exchanged glances with Onyx, "What are you talking about?" She asked not getting it.  
  
"That bird, duh." Rei snaps.  
  
Then she finally nods getting it, "Oh, you mean the kalian bird?" She indicated to the dead bird her mate was holding, "It is food." She turns to Onyx, "we need one more of these birds or something like it. Come on."  
  
She took a little bit of rope and wrapped it around the bird's feet then, with help from Onyx, ties it high in the tree and allows it to drain.  
  
She dusted herself off and turns back to the group, "We need you guys to stay here while we hunt for more game. It'll be easier for the both of us. " She told them, "You get to rest and we'll be able to scout the area while we hunt."  
  
"But-," Rei began to protest.  
  
"No buts about, Calypso. Stay here." And with that the two disappears into the forest.  
  
Rei huffs and went over to a nearby tree and sat down.  
  
Serenity looks around, in wonder, at the foliage that surrounded them. "I wonder how this is still here?"  
  
Setsuna, who had been thinking, overheard her queen's question. "It is because the Dark Kingdom never reached this side of the moon." She answered, also looking around, "And since nobody but the black lunarians, have perfect night vision, it would be very easy for them to hide and hunt when it turns to night."  
  
Chibiusa cocked her head side ways, "What do you mean, Puu?" She asked curiously, "I thought it was always dark on the dark side of the moon. I mean," She blushed a little at her forwardness, "it is Dark, after all."  
  
She smiles at the young child, "You see, when it is slightly dark, like it is now, to them it is daylight, and the pitch black is night."  
  
***  
  
"Shikaze"  
  
He appears, bowing his head low, "Yes, sire?"  
  
The red eyes narrowed in displeasure, "You have yet to fulfill your mission. Get them and get out."  
  
Shikaze nods again, "Yes, your grace." Then disappears.  
  
With a sigh Omega calls, "Vastella."  
  
"Yes my lord?" Vastella appears, wearing a red Chinese kimono with matching shoes that resembles her other clothes. Her hair was up, like usual.  
  
"I need you to..." A cruel smile slips across Omega's face, showing the pearly white rows of sharp teeth. "Have a little fun with the Senshi on the planet." Vastella's face remained blank, but her eyes shone at the prospects of toying with the Senshi again.  
  
"Thank you, my lord." She said with a bow, "You have been most generous." Omega lifts a crawled hand and waves it a little, as if to dismiss the statement. "Just leave them alive."  
  
***  
  
Shirotora sighed as he worked on his fighting techniques. It had been nearly three days, on Earth, since they had left and to him and some of the senshi, it had gotten a little too quiet for his liking.  
  
He snorted, remembering what Minako had said, " Quiet before the name, as they would say."  
  
"You mean, 'Calm before the storm." Artemis said with exasperation.  
  
Minako had laughed it off nervously. "Yeah...hehe."  
  
Shiro smiled at the memory. He liked Minako. She was fun, nice, sparkled with a certain something... *And she had a nice voice....and lips, pouty lips.... * He snapped out of it, "What the hell am I doing?! Thinking about a girl at a time like this?!" *Not a girl, * His subconscious said, * A woman, and a finely shaped one at that. *  
  
"Shut up." He mutters, "Damn conscious."  
  
"Shirotora!"  
  
He turns just in time to see the object of his affections (i.e. thoughts), running in. Her hair was a little ruffled by her run, and her cheeks were flushed with a lovely pink rose color, with her bosom heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes sparkled, like always, but it seemed more so to him.  
  
All in all, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.  
  
"What's wrong, Venus-sama?" He asked.  
  
"There's been an attack on Niji Avenue and we need help! Come on!"  
  
He nods and follows her, enjoying the view immensely.  
  
AN: I'm working on it... 


	26. sorry

I can't update...anymore..at least not..like I wanted to. By the end of this week, my internet connection will be gone and updates will be very few and far between. Sorry..read my bio, It'll sort of explain. Well, this is goodbye, for now.  
  
KuroTenshi  
  
)i( 


End file.
